Mending of a Broken Heart
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [Update] This story has been changed from Rated T to Rated M cuz of mature content in the later chapters. It's been a few months since the end of the Rainbow Represent Battle and Mammon finds herself going through a literal spiritual journey of love, hurt, pain, and to re-find herself with Xanxus. A Xanxus/Mammon weird love story. Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Humor... lots of Humor.
1. The End of the BV Relationship

The curse is finally lifted and Mammon is now turned backed into an adult as she was meant to be in. For years, she and her six follow comrades longed to have the wretched curse lifted placed upon them by Checkerface. Happy as she was that the curse is no more, the one person she desired to be with the most since joining the Varia was that stupid prince. She has always feels safe around him... always... but now... lately, he's been avoiding her. Mammon doesn't know why, but her heart aches so much. So much that hurts. The unbearable and crucially painful. Bel saw Mammon in her adult once when fighting against Hibari Kyouya and that bastard Fon.

_So what changed?_, Mammon wonders as she looks for the idiot prince. _Why is he avoiding me ever since the curse broke? I deserve an explanation! That baka royalt_y. Mammon pouts in frustration. She hates this feeling! She wants it to go away here and now, but she knows it won't until she talks to Bel.

"Mou! I finally found you, idiot prince!" Mammon spots Bel messing with the big oaf, Levi. Mammon sends her illusions to wrap around Bel and hold him tight. "I finally caught you! Levi, leave. I want to talk to him alone."

"Tche. Fine by me. I need to help Bossu anyways before the stupid brat interrupted me." Levi stomps out the room.

"... Shishishishi. What does the baby wants with the Prince now?" Bel cracks a fake smile.

"Ngh! You know damn well I'm not a baby anymore! Myu~!" Mammon says, feeling slightly hot on the cheeks and fighting back the tears. "Why were you avoiding me? You've been avoiding me ever since the curse officially lifted from me! I really want to know!"

"... Because Mammon is not interesting anymore," Bel says teasingly.

_Because Mammon is not interesting anymore... because Mammon is not interesting anymore... because Mammon is not interesting anymore..._

She thought nothing would break her, but hearing those words really outdone itself as Mammon burst into tears and runs out of the door, freeing Bel from the illusions holding him down. Dumbfounded, Bel frowns.

* * *

"_Sniff_... _sniff_... stupid prince..." Mammon is sitting under the tree she once shared with Bel, crying. "_Sniff_... stupid tears. They won't stop. Am I really that uninteresting now? Am I?! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Mammon screams her heart out while tears still pours down from her eyes. Until the sun sinks down below the horizon, Mammon continues to weep from her sadness of a broken heart until she falls asleep, her back against the trunk of the willow tree.

* * *

"Ngh..." Mammon stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes slowly. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before she notice she's not under the tree anymore. Mammon absorbs in her surrounding slowly. Huge king size bed. Velvet draping background on top of the bed header. Messy desk on a corner. Slew of clothes everywhere. Doors leading to a master bathroom, closet, and hallway. A broken window next to a window glass door that leads to a balcony. Only one person she can think of whose room Mammon's in is the boss of Varia, Xanxus. Why and how did she arrive at her boss's bedroom. In the bed more accurately no doubt, she wonders.

Mammon gets out of the bed and leave the room, rubbing her eyes from sleepiness. By the time Mammon steps out of the room, she bumps into something solid and warm. Mammon looks up and gulps. She accidentally bumped into the man himself.

"I-I-I-I s-s-sorry, Boss! I-I wasn't watching where I was going! Myu~" Mammon apologizes quickly and bowing repeatedly. _I'm going to get yelled at! I know it. That's how Boss always been after all those years I've been in the Varia._

"Hn. Whatever, trash," Xanxus gives Mammon a quick glance and a sly smirk before entering his room and taking a gulp from his beer bottle.

"?!" Mammon is taken aback and surprise of how Xanxus reacted towards her for bumping into him by accident. She was prepared to get yelled at and get whacked by the beer bottle he's holding. Mammon turns around and stares at Xanxus before asking without thinking, "A-ano... H-how did I get into your bed, Boss?"

_Ah! Shit, shit, shit! That sounded so wrong! I can't believe that slipped through my mouth before thinking. That's not like me at all!_ Mammon mentally beating herself up over such trivial matter.

"Isn't that obvious, trash? I happened to feel like walking around the grounds at night and walked past the willow tree and found you sleeping under it," Xanxus says without looking at Mammon.

"! I doubt that's true..." Mammon whispers, pink in the cheeks. "A-arigato, Boss..."

Xanxus smirks as Mammon left after her thanks. "She's got more interesting than before."

* * *

Mammon's mind begins to wonder to Xanxus more often and keeps losing count of the money in her hands ever since she left his room earlier that day. It was quite unusual for her act such way and she couldn't explain why, which is more unusual because she always able to explain things. Mammon sighs.

_Mon_... _Mammon_... "MAMNAN!"

Mammon snaps out of her daze, "Myu~?" Mammon blinks a couple of times before she realizes Bel was standing in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"The Prince now sees the peasant finally snapped out of her daze," Bel crackles happily. Mammon turns red and slaps Bel hard across the face. "The peasant dares to slap the Prince across the face?!" Bel hisses.

"J-Just shut up, Bel! How could you call me uninteresting and laugh about it?!" Mammon yells before she can control herself, tears threatening to fall again.

"The Prince was only teasing the peasant," Bel starts, but Mammon cuts him off with an angry hurt voice.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Do you have any idea how much those words hurt me?! I had always felt safe being around you all these years! I even fell in love you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, stupid Prince! IT'S OVER BETWEEN US!"

Mammon turns around and runs off the room, hiding the tears, the sadness, and the pain under the hood that always hid her face from the shocked Prince.

"I... The Prince is at a loss for words."

* * *

A few days later, Mammon no longer hangs around or speaks to Bel unless she absolutely have to. Bel couldn't stand it that Mammon is ignoring him. He would go apologize to her, but he hates saying sorry to anybody. It's below him. Royalty don't say sorry. They're never in the wrong. The rest of the Varia obviously notice the different air between the Mist and the Storm members. They knew better not to pry.

"Peasant, this is irritating. The Prince does not like being ignored," Bel corners Mammon one day.

"... What do you want me to say? You broke my heart." Mammon glares at Bel.

"The Prince did no such thing. The Prince likes teasing peasants. The peasant misunderstands the Prince." Bel places his hands on the wall, trapping Mammon between them.

"Maybe so, but what you said to me still hurts," Mammon says in a small voice.

"Peasant forgives the Prince then?" Bel smirks.

"Myu~ For now..." For more than once in mere days, Bel never seen Mammon so vulnerable. "But, for now on, we're just comrades of the Varia like we always been."

"Fine by the Prince," Bel frowns. He doesn't like it. Bel also had feelings for Mammon, but he didn't know how to handle it before that little tease blow up right in front of his face. He may have lost his chance to tell Mammon he had feelings for her ever since her curse was lifted. "But this Prince have feelings for this peasant..."

"It's too late for that, Bel..." Mammon looks away. "You've lost your chance to tell me you love me."

"..." Bel frowns. "The Prince is hurt by those words."

"Now we're even. Goodbye, Belphegor. For now on, we're just comrades of the Varia. Nothing more, nothing less. Myu~" Mammon pushes Bel's arm away and leaves him behind without looking back. She regrets nothing, but falling in love with Bel. Never again, would she ever fall in love with anyone again. The pain in her heart was just too much to bear and it will never heal for the rest of her life.

Oh, how wrong she is as there may be another who could heal the scars and pain embedded deep in her heart. Someday soon, Mammon will reopen her heart to love... to the next person closes to her...

* * *

_**Author's note: I know this chapter sux balls. I honestly didn't know how to start the story and it was suppose to be a one-shot too. ^^;;; To all you BV fans, gomen! I had to shatter apart the pairing for the fic. I happen to be listening to some sad songs on youtube at the moment when I started this, so I kinda went with the flow. I promise it'll get better! Look forward to chapter two!**_


	2. She Who Never No Longer Lived

**Finally the moment you're waiting for~! Chapter 2! I hope this chapter answer any questions you may have from chapter 1, especially about Xanxus's bit of ooc-ness x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I do like the rest of you Katekyo Hitman Reborn fans. Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

Ever since that day when the curse was lifted from the Acrobaleno, Xanxus noticed Bel was avoiding Mammon, which was quite usual. The Mist and Storm Varia members were like peas of a pod for years. Always glued to each other wherever they go. It's not like he cares. He usually doesn't pry into his underlings' personal lives. It's none of his business after all.

All afternoon, his hyper intuition's been something is wrong today, that Mammon is in distress, that he needs to find her now. He doesn't know why his hyper intuition keeps telling him that. Mammon could always take care of herself like an elite Varia would do, so he never been worried about her. But hell with it. Xanxus's been cranky all morning because he couldn't get enough sleep lately, Levi's been bugging him every few minutes, and those damn chefs just can't get his food right. If Gwen wasn't here at the Varia Headquarters at the moment to visit Squalo, Xanxus would probably blown up the place by now and you seriously don't want to mess with pregnant women. Six months pregnant Gwen has beaten the bloody shit out on half of the Varia members multiple times in the last four months.

Xanxus yawns and stretches his arms a bit. He decides to walk around the courtyard for some fresh air as an excuse to lazily look for Mammon. Excluding the time of the Arcobaleno Representative Battle, this is the first time Mammon troubled him with something so trivial... was that the right word for him to use? Whatever. He hates thinking such things. He's the boss of Varia for crying out loud!

* * *

It's been about a hour or so when Xanxus came across an unfamiliar area of the Varia Headquarters courtyard. If it wasn't for his hyper intuition, Xanxus might have miss a sleeping Mammon, who's hidden under the leaves of a willow tree.

"Hn... There's that damn troublesome trash," Xanxus said as he makes his way to the sleeping Mammon.

Xanxus crouch besides Mammon and watches her sleep for a bit. You can see tear stains on her fuzzy peach cheeks. Xanxus sighs and he NEVER sighs for anything, mind you. He picks up Mammon and carries her to his room. By the time he returns to his room, puts the sleeping beauty on his bed, and cleans Mammon's face a bit, Xanxus's stomach starts rumbling, telling him it was dinner time. He left the bedroom to the dining room where a large pile of food awaits him as usual.

"Bossu! Welcome back! Had a nice walk?" Levi said excitedly before his face got hit by a random plateful of food.

"Shut up, trash." Xanxus picks up the nearest plate and starts chomping down all the contents in a few seconds. Levi wipes off the food off his face and looks at Xanxus with anticipation, hoping to be called to give Xanxus a new plate full of food or refill his glass of alcohol. "Leave, damn trash. Your stare is annoying me."

"Y-yes, Bossu..." Levi said with a hurt voice then leaves the room.

Xanxus was halfway eating his tenth plate full of food when he started slowing down eating his food and his mind wonders off to Mammon. Mammon's sleeping face reminded him so much of _her_. He swore he never love ever again. It was so painful when he lost 'her' earlier in year right after the whole fiasco with the Shimon Family. 'She' was his first love and who would have thought the great Xanxus could fall in love with anyone, let alone someone who's inferior to him. Xanxus sighs for the second time today as he starts to remember all the time he spent with that woman.

* * *

**Flashback: 10 years ago.**

_October 13th. Xanxus is 15 and everyone at the Vongola Italian Headquarters are celebrating Gwen's 21st birthday. The adults were irritating him and Gwen's constantly surrounded by people so Xanxus ended up babysitting his little 2 year old niece, Anna, again. He didn't understand why he always ended up babysitting Anna. Everyone knows Gwen and Xanxus aren't real siblings even though they both have the same father. Gwen was adopted by Vongola Nono and moved in to live with him when she was nine. Besides the known fact her parents died when she was barely three, Gwen's past is shrouded in complete mysterious._

_Anna is clinging on Xanxus's sleeve as usual as they walked through an outside corridor. Xanxus won't admit it, but he grown quite fond of the little brat after being forced to babysit her so many times for the last two years. Once they reached at a corner of the corridor, something bump onto Xanxus before crashing on the floor._

"_S-sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going." A young blonde woman about Xanxus's age, her glasses askew, gets up in a wobbly fashion while picking up her fallen books._

_Anna peers at the woman while hiding behind Xanxus. Xanxus glares at the woman before walking her without saying a word or helping the woman out. Anna noticed the young woman was staring at them, little did she or Xanxus know that woman went with the cliché of falling in love with Xanxus at first sight._

**9 Years Ago. Spring before the Crib Incident.**

"_Ah!" Books flew everywhere. Again, Xanxus bump into the same woman the year before. "I-I'm so sorry!"_

"_Damn trash. This is the second you bump into me," Xanxus glares at the woman._

"_O-oh, right. I did, didn't I? I-I am really sorry." The woman blushes at the sight of Xanxus."Umm... Oh... ahh... ummm... I never did introduced myself last time we met since you kind of walked off. I'm Sera. Sera Teslar. You're Xanxus, right? Gwen talks about you often."_

_She smiles so brightly. Too brightly. Her laughter, sweet laughter, as well. It's definitely not a world he belongs to. Her world, that is. Why did he bump into her twice in his life already? That is the one thing that stomped him and it was a first that ever happened to the Great Xanxus._

**Six and a Half Months Ago. After receiving the memories from Yuni about the future.**

"_Let go out of me! I don't love you anymore! Marrying you would be the biggest mistake of my life!" Sera tries to fend off a burly man._

"_You damn bitch! Are you telling me, you suddenly fallen for somebody else? There's no one else better than me!" The burly man shouted angrily, griping on Sera's wrist tightly._

"_It's not suddenly! You won't understand if I told you!" Sera struggles to free herself from the burly man. Dammit, this guy is really pissing her off. She shouldn't never have agreed to go out with this jerk. If only the onlookers aren't too fucking scared to interfere with pathetic looks on their faces._

"_What the fuck does that mean?" The man grips harder on Sera's wrist._

_Sera continues to pry the man off of her. "Just leave me alone! I have no intention explaining anything to you!"_

"_You damn bitch!" The man readies a punch straight towards Sera's face until suddenly he found himself flying through the air. Xanxus's fist connected the burly man's hard on the side of his face that sent him flying through the air and skid across the grass outside the International Medicine School building of __University of Milan._

"_X-Xanxus...sama..." Sera said in surprise. Xanxus grabs Sera by the hand and ran until they reach outside the campus gates. Both panting from the running, Sera sent her thanks to Xanxus for saving from that jackass of an ex-boyfriend._

"_Doesn't matter. That piece of shit was already irritating me the moment I saw him." Sera giggles softly at those words as Xanxus hold her injured wrist up and kissed it. Sera blushed deep red by the unexpected action before smiling softly at Xanxus. It was definitely a day to remember and Sera was glad she fell in love with the Varia boss all over again._

**A Little Less than Five Months Ago. **

"_XANXUS! WATCH OUT!" Sera pushes Xanxus down on the floor as she comes between him and a sharp tail-blade of a metal dragon. "A-are you alright, Xanxus?"_

"_Ngh... Of course, but I-" Xanxus never finished his sentence as he noticed his girlfriend, his lover, was extremely pale on her smiling face; blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Not only that, the fucking tail is pierced right through her chest! Color drained from his face as rage completely consumed him. "KASUGA!"_

_Xanxus grabs one of his guns with one hand and starts shooting at the dragon nonstop til oblivion while supporting Sera with the other as soon as the tail pulls out of Sera. Unnoticed by Xanxus himself, tears of rage and hurt and sorrow and pain ran down from his eyes._

"_X-Xanus..." Sera said weakly before coughing up more blood and wheezing. "I... I'm sorry... I... don't think I'm going to make it... I... can't even see you... anymore..."_

_Sadness... Sadness in her voice as she spoke those words while tears rolls from the corner of her eyes to the side. Xanxus holds himself back from screaming in agony at the top of his lungs as he holds his lover close to him. He doesn't want to hear those words. She still can be saved. He knows it. She HAS to! He can't accept it. Not when he just found the love of his life a short while ago. And that future Yuni showed them. Both of them saw they have son together in that future. It's just too cruel for that piece of the future of them together to be ripped from them by a measly dragon!_

_Sera spoke her dying words, one of her hands placed on Xanxus's chest, before fading light in her eyes completely gone out. "Xanxus... I love you. Never... Never forget that... okay? Just... remember I always hold a special place in your heart. I know you don't want to forget about me and think you'll never find someone again... that you'll never love again. But I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy... And I truly hope you find another who is as precious to you than I ever was... I solely believe it will lead you to that future, that family, we could never have together now..."_

_Sera breathe her final breath as her hand falls back to the ground. Right there and then, Xanxus snapped as he let go all the pent anger and frustration at the top of his lungs as he holds the dead woman close to his chest. Lussuria, Mammon, Levi, Belphegor, and Squalo returns to Xanxus's side after wiping out their own handful of monsters, but know enough to keep their distance from him in his terrible state under the pouring rain._

_At the nearby Varia Mansion, also under the pouring rain, Gwen stares out of the window. She sighs sadly with soft sad voice, "She has left us, I see... Sera... sigh... I'm so sorry, Xanxus... My little brother. I hope good fortune bestow upon you again soon."_

**The Night Mammon Tells Xanxus Reveals the Acrobaleno's Curse To Xanxus. The Day of Sera's Funeral.**

"_Boss..." Mammon enters the dark room and slowly flies over to Xanxus who was staring blankly at the glass window door, his side lending on the wall. "Boss... I know you don't want to see anyone at the moment since her death and it today is her funeral... But..."_

"_It's about the Acrobaleno Curse, right?" Xanxus looks over his shoulder at Mammon who nodded. "I'll take any distractions right now. I can't think about that woman at the moment. Her sister hates me... blames me for letting Sera die last week. I knew it would be dangerous for her to come along."_

"_Ngh..." Mammon didn't know what to say to that, but Xanxus didn't expect Mammon to. It's his own damn problem after all. And it's all his fault too. He did let Sera die. He let her come with the Varia for that goddamn forsaken mission when he knew he should have let Sera stay behind at the Varia Headquarters in Italy. Sera's older sister was right about him and have every single right to hate every single fiber of his being. "Boss... I'm sure she knows it's not your fault. It was Sera's decision to come with us. Even you told her not to come along, she still would have."_

"_... Just tell me about the Acrobaleno and the Curse. It's why you're here, aren't you?" Xanxus glares at Mammon before she sighs in resignation and nods again. Mammon explains everything she knows about the Curse and it was time to go leave for the funeral by the time Mammon finished._

_The funeral was so depressing and so agonizingly long... well more depressing, agonizing, and longer than it suppose to. Sera's older sister wouldn't stop sending Xanxus death glares and yells at him every chance she gets. Whenever she yells at Xanxus, somebody (or two) had to hold the grief-sicken woman back to keep her from lauching herself to rip Xanxus into pieces. The Varia was obviously wasn't completely welcome at the funeral. They were part of the reason why Sera died in the first place. Gwen couldn't blame anyone attending the funeral for their feelings. It's only natural. By the time the funeral ended, which felt like an eternity has passed, Xanxus was glad to leave right away. He just can't handle it all these complicated "feelings" and it's irritating him._

_From that day onwards, Xanxus tries to forget everything about her by doing what he do best on a daily basis before Sera came into his life and completely changed his world and turned it upside-down..._

* * *

**End of Flashback. Present Day.**

Xanxus grimaced when he remember those painful memories. With all the plates cleaned out, Xanxus got up and left the dining room back to his room with a beer bottle in hand. When he reached his room, the door opened and pop out the sleeping beauty.

"I-I-I-I s-s-sorry, Boss! I-I wasn't watching where I was going! Myu~" Mammon bows repeatedly after realizing she bumped right into him.

"Hn. Whatever, trash," Xanxus gives Mammon a quick glance and a sly smirk before entering his room and taking a gulp from his beer bottle.

Mammon turns around and stares at Xanxus for a moment before asking, "A-ano... H-how did I get into your bed, Boss?"

"Isn't that obvious, trash? I happened to feel like walking around the grounds at night and walked past the willow tree and found you sleeping under it," Xanxus says without looking at Mammon.

"! I doubt that's true..." Mammon whispers, pink in the cheeks. "A-arigato, Boss..."

Xanxus smirks as Mammon left after her thanks. "She's got more interesting than before."

Xanxus closed the door behind him and finished the last bit of his beer, toss the empty bottle at the wastebasket by his desk, then plops onto his king-size bed. He sighs and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was the first time Xanxus sighs so much or even sigh or rubs the bridge of his nose at all! What the hell?! Beside the usual constant headache made by his worthless subordinates and missions, he never been stressed out by anything before. Of course, for him, it all started since Sera's funeral where all the negative emotions were obviously running high back then.

"Shit... This is pathetic coming from me, the boss of Varia!" Xanxus doesn't want to feel any worthless emotions or all that bullshit, so he decided to sleep on it and hopefully to forget about today when he wakes up in the morning. With that afterthought, he immediately fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Not long after Xanxus fell asleep, Gwen went to check on him. Gwen smiled softly and brightly as she saw him asleep. It has been a long time for her since she last saw him sleep like this. Gwen walked over to the bed and pulls the covers over Xanxus. She leans forward, tug her hair back, and kiss Xanxus on the forehead.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams my sweet little brother. Don't catch a cold," Gwen whispers softly as she patted Xanxus's head, still smiling softly.

Gwen give Xanxus one last look for the night before turning off the bedroom lights, exiting the room, and closing the door behind her softly. From there, she decides to check on the rest of the main Varia members before resigning the night herself with her beloved shark.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it took a while for me to update. Went to bed really late in the last couple of days to get this done for today. Ironically, I did totally forgot today (11/14) is Levi A Than's birthday until yesterday. So happy birthday Levi! Anyways, hopefully I can post a new chapter every Wednesay!**


	3. What Is This I Notice

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I don't.**

* * *

Mammon stared at the wall in a dazed. It's been a few days since that incident. The way Boss looked at her when she left his room was clearly different. It was... it almost like he was _interested_ in her. Still in a daze, Mammon facedesk. It was so odd. Boss NEVER look at her or anyone like that before. The only time when he ever looked at anyone like that and took a deep interest was Sera. She was Boss's whole world.

The years Mammon spent with the Varia, she never seen Boss so happy even he never _did_ show it, but everyone can tell. Sera made Boss happy, extremely happy for the first time in his entire life during the very short time those two had together. Nobody can really blame him the way he was acting in the last few months since Sera's death. Sera was after all Boss's first love...

"Myu..." Mammon turns her face, cheek now resting on the surface of a table. "Boss... I wonder what he's thinking these last few days..."

"What don't you ask him, Mammon-chan~" Lussuria came waltzing in.

"M-myu! W-what are you doing here? And I-I can't go ask Boss that!" Mammon jumped a little and became flustered at Lussuria's presence.

"Well... This is the kitchen we're in, right?" Lussuria said, finger on chin and holding on a wooden cooking spoon after putting on his pink frilly apron. "It's quite unusual to see you in here, Mammon-chan."

"Mgayuu... I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings lately," Mammon sighs as she stood up. "I'll take my leave now."

"Mmmm... Okay..." Lussuria said with a worried face. "Mammon-chan is surely acting odd since her fight with Bel-chan."

Mammon's fight with Bel... She can't BELIEVE everyone already knew about that. How annoying! Nobody even came close what the fight was about. Frustrating. All of it. She needs a vacation. A well-deserved one all right. She needs to get away from everyone. From the Mafia life. Even if it's just for a while. Mammon can't stand being in the Headquarters at the moment. It already getting so stuffy and it feels like she couldn't breathe. Damn, how much she hates it so much at the moment.

She wanted to ask Xanxus for a break... a vacation, but she's too scared to ask him, let alone approach him. That little incident made her more self-aware of herself and Boss. I mean, both of them _did_ suffer a huge heartbreak. At least that's what she thinks, probably. Ah! Mammon just don't know anymore. The illusionist can't think straight and it's frustrating her.

"URGH! MYGAAAAA! WHY CAN'T I THINK STRAIGHT AT THE MOMENT?! This _never_ happened to me before!" Mammon yelled at the top of her lungs, settling a few passerbyes.

Mammon decides to take a shower then a long warm bath to clear her head. She gathers all her bath and shower things, a change of fresh clothes, and clean purple towels. Mammon puts her stuff at the usual spot of her bathroom and starts stripping all the way down to her underwear until...

"LEVI! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE COME IN HERE WITHOUT PERMISSION AND WITHOUT KNOCKING TOO!" Mammon blew up completely and threw Levi out of her room.

"N-n-n-n-n-nani? I-I-I-I can explain!" Levi started, blushing like mad.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just leave! I don't want to see your face ever again!" Mammon slams the door on Levi's face. She can't believe that out of all the people out there, baka Levi A Than saw her half-naked. HALF-EFFING-NAKED! And today of all days when she happens to be thinking about Xanxus. That stupid jerk! Oh, he's _so_ dead!

* * *

"Ushishishi... So Levi actually did it then? Peeked into Mammy when she's in the bathroom." Bel grins widely, enjoying the ever so innocent Levi's embarrassment.

"I-i-i-it's not like I mean to! You told me Bossu wanted me to steal Mammon's toothbrush! I didn't know Mammon was going to be in the room at the moment or the fact M-Mammon i-is a–"

"Girl? Mou! Levi-chan. Did you just noticed Mammon-chan is a woman?" Lussuria pouts with a very disapproving look that Levi exactly went into a girl's room without permission.

Levi nods nervously.

"Ushishishi. Levi sure is slow on the take." Bel laughs at Levi's stupidity and innocence of the female body.

"B-but Mammon never said anything about being a woman! I always assumed that she's man!" Levi said in the best of his defense.

"But I clearly remember Mammon wasn't wearing her cloak and seeing her in casual clothing for the first time on our last day-off a couple months back," Lussuria hmm-ed.

"VOI! That's because Levi happened to be on a week-long solo mission for that damn boss of ours that day," Squalo explains while going through some paperwork.

"Ushishishi. Sucks to be him," Bel said jokingly.

"VOI! Bel! Like you were any better! Telling Levi do to something stupid. Get over yourself! You and Mammon just had that one big fight! That shouldn't completely ruin your relationship with her. It's nothing compared to having to argue with a freaking pregnant woman running high on crazy ass hormones!" Squalo glares at Bel while Lussuria nods in agreement.

Bel pouts and mumbles grumpily something about such things is underneath the Prince.

* * *

A couple of hours later, an angry Mammon came storming in the room demanding for blood. Levi knew he's in so much trouble with the angry Varia mist guardian as he cowered in fear at a corner of the room. Squalo, Lussuria, and Bel basically locked the poor man alone in the room several minutes earlier.

"LEVI! YOU BASTARD! COME HERE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Black and purple aura pours out of Mammon, causing the room to turn cold and dark.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to see you half-naked or sneak into your room! I didn't know you'll in your room at that exact time! That damn fake prince told me steal your toothbrush because Bossu wanted it! Honesty!" Levi tries to explain, but Mammon wouldn't hear it. Anyone who sees Mammon naked, or half-naked otherwise, uninvited and without permission is unforgivable.

Mammon sends Levi into the cruelest illusion world best suited for that perverted idiot and for hours he stayed in that world. By the time Mammon finally lifts the illusion at the end of the day, Levi was utterly destroyed, mentally, as he lays on the floor, panting, wheezing, and twitching violently.

"Hmph. Serves you right, damn hentai. Myu~"

With that, Mammon retires to her room, leaving the poor man behind. The very next day, Levi was sent to the infirmary and stayed there for several days until he recovers.

* * *

_Knock knock._

"Come in."

"You called for me, Boss?" Mammon peers through the door before entering Xanxus' study room.

"Hn... Mammon. What happen to that annoying piece of trash? I heard he was sent to the infirmary and have to recover from whatever fuck he was suffering from." Xanxus glance at Mammon for moment before closing his eyes.

Mammon blushes a bit when she saw Xanxus glanced her way.

"That hentai deserves it for being a peeping tom the other day," Mammon said in a small voice, red in the face and shuffling her feet as she stares at the floor.

"... Heh. You're really are interesting as I thought." Mammon was startled by Xanxus' unexpected words. She thought Boss was going to yell at her for incapacitating Levi. Apparently, she was wrong.

"B-boss... Are you feeling alright?" Mammon asked nervously.

"Of course I'm alright, scum. Why ask a stupid question?" Xanxus yawns.

"W-well... I-it's j-just I never thought to hear those words come out from your lips. Sounds kind of uncharacteristic of you," Mammon replied.

"Hn... I guess... I never thought I would feel these complicated feelings again." Xanxus stares at the ceiling with an unreadable look.

"H-huh...?" Mammon tilted her head in confusion.

"It's nothing. You can leave, scum." Xanxus ordered without looking at Mammon again. Mammon nodded and left the room.

* * *

It's those damn emotions again. He thought he got rid of them since Sera's death. Ever since Xanxus took Mammon into his room from underneath the willow tree that night a few weeks back, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Little did he know it was the same for Mammon as well.

Varia... The great élite independent assassin squad of the Vongola Familiga. Nine years ago, they never thought they would be capable to love. Yet, they did. Both Levi's and Lussuria's form of love is _OBVIOUSLY_ twisted. And not hard to figure it out. So there's really no need to go there. At all... do we? Squalo's was easy to spot whenever it comes down Gwen, Xanxus, and swords like Mammon with money and candy. Xanxus was hard to tell as per usual and Bel's... both twisted and psychotic at the same time... probably... But enough of that!

Why does it have to happen to him as well? To Xanxus of all people. Losing Sera hurt like hell and he surely do not want to experience that again. It's exactly why he avoided getting close to people. He saw it in Gwen's eyes so many times before in the past before the Crib Incident. Xanxus never did understand why she kept trying or why she never ever gave up on love despite all the broken hearts she had so far.

"_Because we may never know if the people we meet is the one. Heh. At least that's somebody else told me once"_ was Gwen's answer when he asked her why.

He could remember Gwen's smiling face when she answered his question as she stares at the clear blue sky while feeling the warm breeze one summer after she came home for the holidays from a private boarding school she attended in England. Xanxus never did understood what she meant back then and he still doesn't.

"_Heh. Don't worry. Someday you'll understand_," Gwen told him with a small laugh when she noted his silence of confusion. "_I believe you will... someday... I know it..._"

Xanxus never forgotten those words. Not even once. Maybe she was right... maybe not... One thing is for sure. Xanxus could give Gwen's example a try and maybe not give up on love. If it fails, there will be hell to pay.

* * *

_...mon...ammo... chan... mam... on-cha..._

"Mammon-chan!"

Mammon snapped out of her daydream. "Huh? Yes!"

"Mou! Mammon-chan! You were daydreaming again," Lussuria pouts. "You've been doing that a lot lately. It's not like you."

"Myu... Sorry... I've just been thinking a lot lately. That's all," Mammon said.

"Oh? What about? You know you can tell me anything, Mammon-chan," Lussuria's face lit up.

Mammon looks at Lussuria and smiles weakly. "Thanks... Lussuria... But you have to pay me first if I'm going to tell you anything and anything I tell you is complete confidential. Got it?"

"Hai!" Lussuria giggles and smile brightly. "Mamma Luss is always here for little Mammon-chan!"

Mammon blush in embarrassment. "D-don't call me little! I'm not a baby anymore! Myu!"

Lussuria giggles even more. "Hai, hai."

Mammon sighs and left Lussuria to do his thing, whatever it was he does during his free time when he's not on a mission, cooking, or going shopping for clothes. Mammon was glad that Lussuria was the first person to accept the fact Mammon is a girl right away. The only girl of the top élite Varia main force. Lussuria... Lussuria really do act like a mother. Mammon smiles and recalls the words Gwen has spoken to her a month before the Crib Incident.

"_The Varia is... no... not just the Varia, but the whole Vongola is a second family to me. It did took a while for me to feel that way, but... I'm glad I've met everyone. That Nono took me in where I had no place to go to. To a place where I can finally call home."_

_Mammon stares at the young brunette. Gwen looks so radiate... always... always... and Mammon was envious of that. She wished she was radiate just like Gwen. Family... that has a nice ring to it. "I... I'm glad I met you too. Ah! I mean... I never known what a real family is like... so..."_

"_Haha. That's okay. I know. I know you have people to call family. To trust. That's the Varia, right?" Gwen smiles at her._

"_! Ngh... Yeah... I guess..." Mammon said in a soft voice. "But you gotta pay me for this!"_

"_Heh. Hai. I'll see to it that I do." Gwen hugs Mammmon as she said that._

Mammon has no doubt Gwen have given all the Varia members some of her wisdom all those years ago. Even without being told so, Varia became the people Mammon deeply trust the most and felt the most comfortable with, especially... especially with a certain prince. A certain prince, eh... Maybe she was too hard on Bel after that fight.

She starts to wonder if Belphegor really deserved that treatment. He always been on the psychotic side and annoying at times, but he had his moments. Then again. So does the boss. Everything about Xanxus has always been so predictable and unpredictable at the same time. Mammon shakes her head, warm in the face, and heart pounding fast.

"What am I thinking? Why... why my heart always beat so fast every time I think about Boss? And why... does my chest... hurts so much as well?" Mammon clutches her chest and sobs a bit.

"It means you're in love with Xanxus... Mammon," a voice sound out to Mammon, making her jump a bit. The owner of the voice comes out and reveals Gwen.

"Gwen?! You always here at the oddest moments and what do you mean by that?" Mammon glares at Gwen a bit.

"Gomen, gomen! You got me," Gwen holds her hand up and smiling.

"You haven't answer my question. What do you mean I'm in love with Boss?"

"Exactly what I mean. It's the same for everyone. That feeling of your chest hurting, your heart beating fast every time you thought about that person, and daydreaming of him or her," Gwen explains the best she could. "It's a very complicated thing. Love that is."

"Eh?" Mammon narrows her eyes a bit with the what-the-hell face.

Gwen sweatdrops. "Well any case. You're in love with Xanxus."

"Ngh..." Mammon never thought she would give in that explanation, but she did. Was it even possible? Mammon didn't want to believe she would be in love with anyone again after the pain... the hurt... the scar... the deeply imbedded wound in the heart Bel sent her.

Gwen pats Mammon's head. "Believe in yourself. Love is not all lost in you. You can't let one thing that happened between you and Bel get in the way of that, do you?"

Mammon shakes her head and whispers a no through her sniffs. Gwen hugs Mammon and continues to pat her head at the same time. They stayed that way for a few minutes that felt like hours. When they broke apart, Gwen took Mammon back to her room so Mammon could rest for a bit until it was time for lunch.

Before Mammon fell asleep, she mumbled, "You really do appear at the oddest and strangest times. But always when we needed it the most."

Gwen looks at Mammon with a tender, motherly face. "So I do... So I do... And I promise to send some money into your bank account. This is our little female secret after all."

Gwen smiles at the sleeping Mammon one last time before leaving the bedroom and transfer some money from her bank into Mammon's.

* * *

_**Author's note: ah! thx for the reviews so far!**_

_**Cool Cupcakes - Yes. Gwen and Squalo are together. They're expecting twins. And thx for liking the story ^^**_

_**VongolaXII - Yes, I know Xanxus doesn't let anybody pat him in the series. But Xanxan makes it an exception for Gwen. There is a whole detailed backstory to it too.**_


	4. There's No Such Thing As Cupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano-sensei does. But I wish I do.**

* * *

"It's not true! It's not true! It's not true!"

"Come on, Mammon-chan~! You can tell me the truth. You're in love with Boss, right?" Lussuria chases after Mammon.

"NO I'M NOT! IT'S NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE AT ALL!" Mammon is going to _KILL_ Gwen for her big mouth. Rule number one. NEVER gossip around Lussuria about anything.

Mammon never really did share her private personal life. However, on the other hand... any of the Varia members never did. Bel was the only one who does. And still does. He LOVES to brag a lot about being a prince and how he defeated his older twin brother. Everything about Bel pisses Mammon off so much. Because of him, Mammon is having complicated and confusing feelings about everything. The only thing that never fails to comfort her is money and candy.

Money and candy... Her only best friend. They will never betray her. Never... Her bliss... Her whole being. Her only wish and dream is to have infinite money and candy to accompany her for all eternity.

"But Mammon-chan~! I thought we promised each other you can tell me anything!" Lussuria whined, still chasing Mammon.

"I did not make such promise! All I said was you have to pay me if I did! Since you didn't pay me, I'm not telling you anything and I will deny everything you said!" Mammon screamed over her shoulder at Lussuria.

_I'm not in love with Boss! I'm not! I don't think of him that way. I don't need love. None at all. All it does is cause me pain._

Bump. Mammon fell backwards on her ass with a small "oaf!" slipping from her lips. She looks up and notice she bump into Xanxus again. That's twice in two months already! How did that happen? There's no such thing as fate or destiny that Gwen always preaches. Such crap only belongs to her world. The world of magic and weird random shit that her kind always attracts.

Whatever. Getting a wee bit off track from the story here. Mammon internally groans. Fuck her life. Is Xanxus gonna just stand there and look down at her? Stupid question. Of course he would. Besides his usual eating, sleeping, abusing his men, throwing random crap at Squalo, and general laziness everyday, Xanxus never does the same thing twice.

Suddenly, Xanxus did the unexpected. He held his hand out for Mammon. Puzzled, Mammon stared at Xanxus, confusion clearly written all her face. Lussuria, who's hiding in the shadows, squeals quietly in delight. How would things progress between the two 'star-cross lovers?' Seriously, Lussuria has been reading way too many Shakespeare and romance books to come up such an idea.

"What?" Xanxus glares at the confused Mammon.

"I-it's nothing." Mammon took Xanxus' reached out hand while staring sideways.

She couldn't bear to look at him. Every time she did, Mammon has these feelings she couldn't describe or even put into words. Mammon stumble a bit and lands herself on Xanxus's chest. Mammon blushes and it's a good thing for her nobody saw the blush. She was never good at hiding it. One of many reasons why Mammon has a hood as part of her Varia uniform. Xanxus held her small figure and hung his head on her shoulder. Mammon's face turns beet red.

_Oh Kamina. Please let this moment be over already. I'm feeling a little self-conscious and uncomfortable..._

Xanxus pushes Mammon away. "Shit. What am I doing? I can't believe I caught myself in the moment."

Xanxus puts his hand over his face. A light pink barely visible on his cheeks. Wait... light pink barely visible on his cheeks?! Since when the big, badass boss of the Varia blush? Ah shit. Is the world gonna end? Okay... maybe that's exaggerating things a bit. But still... Xanxus never blush. The only time Mammon really saw him blush was whenever Gwen's on crazy fangirl mode 8-9 years ago by hugging Xanxus from behind and calling him weird nicknames. Oh wait. Scratch that. That was his annoyed face. Nevermind then.

"Fuck." Xanxus cursed and walk pass Mammon and the lurking flamboyant man.

Mammon turns around slowly and stares at Xanxus's retreating figure. What... just happened? Meanwhile, with Lussuria holding a camera phone.

"Mou. And when things were starting to get good!" Lussuria whispers in disappointment.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe what I just saw!" Gwen squeals.

Lussuria nods in agreement as he puts his phone away. "I know right? But I was so disappointed it didn't go further than that!"

Gwen just returned to the Varia Headquarters the night before because she was ordered by a doctor to go back home and have plenty of bed rest until it's time for the babies to delivered. Being on maternity leave sucks because she has to stay in bed most of the time, but Gwen is sure glad the Varia are around to keep her both entertained and amused. Perhaps being eight months pregnant has its perks.

It has been only been two weeks since the 'accidental bump' between Xanxus and Mammon. Lussuria just couldn't wait to show it to Gwen as soon as she got back. However, since Gwen returned to HQ pretty late in the night, Luss had to wait til morning what he recorded on his phone. True enough Lussuria would've sent the video clip to Gwen's phone the same day he took it, but he wanted to share the joy and fangirl over the video with Gwen in person.

"I think we do something about this. We have to get them together. But we need a plan first." Gwen puts on her poker face. "Luss! Get some pen and paper! We need to formulate this plan carefully."

"Oh~ I like the sound of that!" Lussuria chirped happily as he gets off the bed to grab some pens and papers for their plan.

Once Lussuria returned with the asked materials, Lussuria and Gwen immediately start formulating a plan to hook up Mammon and Xanxus. Gwen calls it, '_Operation Secret Cupid_.' Unfortunately, their plan to hook up Mammon and Xanxus didn't exactly go too well in the next few days. Levi always gets in the way, so it was hard enough to get the future lovebirds alone together. Mammon's been trying to avoid Luss as much as possible, not wanting to hear him constantly asking her for love advice. And everyone's scared of Gwen's violent hormonal mood swings since they nearly got killed when she was at headquarters to visit nearly two months ago.

* * *

Man, what a long day. Boss was acting strange lately. He haven't yelled, punished, or anything of sorts to Mammon the past few weeks like he did with the others. Mammon has a bit of suspicion of the reason why, but he couldn't have. There's no way. Xanxus couldn't have fallen for her. He never really gotten over Sera. Not yet or not really in a millions years... she thinks. In any case, she's not ready yet. There's no way in hell she'll fall in love again. Not after what happened with that stupid fake prince. Mammon growls as she stomps on the poor patch of floor repeatedly from frustration and hatred for Bel.

"Stupid bastard. He should go to hell right now. Hmph!" Mammon said heatedly. "Huh?"

As if awaken from her deep slumber curse, Mammon heard a faint sound. Mammon followed the sound until she reached a music room.

"Is that...a... piano...?" Mammon pushed the already ajar door and peep into the room and saw Gwen playing the piano and singing "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave?__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall__  
__But watching you stand alone?__  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still__  
__Beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything take away__  
__What's standing in front of me__  
__Every breath__  
__Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer__  
__One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

"So beautiful..." Mammon whispers, in memorization of Gwen's singing voice.

"Who's there?!" Gwen said sharply.

"Ah! Ummmm... It's me. I'm sorry. Did I disturb you? I j-just heard a faint sound and it led me here," Mammon push the door wider, revealing her from the behind the door.

"Oh, Mammon! No! No, not at all!" Gwen relaxes a bit and smiles at Mammon. "I don't mind the company at the moment."

"O-oh... Th-thanks..." Mammon mumbles. Damn, Gwen's instincts still sharp as ever than before. Well, it does makes sense after all. Gwen's over eight months pregnant. Her stomach is like the size of a huge freaking watermelon. She guess that happens when carrying a pair of twins inside the womb.

"So... What do you want to listen from me? Anything at all. Your request." Gwen asked Mammon politely, still holding that brilliant smile.

Mammon blushes a bit and starts suggesting some songs she would like to listen to. One by one, Gwen met every request until she started to feel a little uncomfortable and twitched a little from pain made by the unborn babies. Mammon helps carried Gwen to her and Squalo's room for bed rest.

"Take it easy, okay. Myu~" Mammon said with concern.

"Yes Mother." Gwen chuckles a bit, then frowns with a painful look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mammon looks at Gwen quizzically.

"Oh... It's just... the contractions are lot more painful lately than I remember. A lot more painful than when I was pregnant with Anna. And occurring more frequently too." Gwen grimace.

"Do you want me to call the doctor?" Mammon asked.

"Huh? O-oh... Sure... Please don't tell Squalo. I don't want him to worry." She looks at Mammon. Her face is so pale and a bit sweaty. "Oh shit..."

"Wh-what is it?" Mammon starting to freak out a little, nearly at the door.

"My fucking water just broke. Take me to the hospital quick!" Gwen yelled.

"E-EEEEHHHHHH? But you're not due for another couple of weeks!" Mammon panicked.

"I know that!" Gwen groans in agony.

Not long has pass when Squalo with the rest of the Varia following behind him in seconds, one by one, came into the room while breaking the door in the process to see what the commotion is about.

"VVVOOOOIIIII! What's wrong?" Squalo ran to Gwen's side.

"T-the twins are... huff... coming," Gwen pants and wince from the pain. "Heh... huff... such impatient little ones... Don't you agree, Squalo?"

"VOI! What?! Yeah... They are. S-shit... I don't think I'm mentally ready for this yet," said Squalo while trying to get Gwen off the bed. "Somebody get the fucking car ready!"

"..." Xanxus stood at the corner and observes Gwen and Squalo. Xanxus wonders how Squalo even do it. Do... it? Do what? Stay in love? Xanxus can't even describe it. Everytime he looks at the two lovebirds, Xanxus never did understand the relationship. Maybe he did a little back then when he felt true and pure happiness for the first and last time.

* * *

Twenty hours. Twenty long hours until the Superbia twins were finally born into the world. Their hearts ache. Every single one of them. _Oh god, those smiles. Rip it off. Please. I don't understand... Cooing... Cooing over some babies... What's so get about birth of one's babies..._ Those thoughts... Thoughts of the Varia Boss... Xanxus shakes his head. No... He must've think that way. Those babies are his little niece and nephew, even they are that 'stupid, loudmouth' commander of his own flesh and blood.

"...Huh? Eh...?" Xanxus touched his cheek. Wetness. _What? I'm... crying? Why...? I can't... I can't cry. I never cry... Wait? Never...? I think cried once before... Yes... I remember now... It was that day when I lost Sera... My dear Sera whom I'll never see again..._

Xanxus quickly wipe the tears away before anyone notice. Beside him is Mammon glazing at the small crowd surrounding the Superbia family. She too shed silent tears under that hood where no one will see those tears or read those thoughts of hers. Suddenly, Mammon got called over and was forcefully dragged by Lussuria to see the twins as she struggles from Lussuria's grasp.

"They're absolutely adorable, aren't they Mammon-chan~?" Lussuria cooed happily.

"Ngh! Yes, yes! Now can you let go of me, Lussuria?!" Mammon hissed at Lussuria.

"Ushishishishi. How scary the little peasants looks so much like their unearthly peasant parents." Bel sadistically smiles like the Chester Cat.

"VOI! Damn Boss! Come here! Don't you want to see your niece and nephew?" Squalo called out to Xanxus. "And Belphegor! I'll kick your ass later."

"Shut up, Shark Trash. Tche. I'm coming." Xanxus walked over to the crowd surrounded bed as Gwen smiles at the energtic crowd weakly from labor exhaustion.

There in their parents' arms are the twins. Damn. They really do look so much like their fucking parents.

"Nye, nye~! Have you two lovebirds decided on names yet?" Lussuria said excitedly.

Gwen looks at Squalo where he gives her a soft smile, then says, "Yes. We already decided what their names will be. It's Lilith Cecilia Azalea Superbia and Gildarts Conrad Yuurin Superbia"

"Ohhh~ Such wonderful and beautiful names fitting for the precious little ones!" Lussuria squealed like a flamboyant fangirl that he is.

Lussuria and Gwen looks at each other with a devious poker face, knowing each other thoughts. Gwen beckon Mammon and Xanxus to come closer to her and Squalo before gently giving Lilith to Mammon to hold. Squalo shrugs, not knowing why Lussuria and Gwen made those faces when they looked at each other, and follow suit by handing off little Gildarts for Xanxus to hold.

"! Why are you giving me the baby to hold?!" Both Xanxus and Mammon exclaimed in unison, not knowing what to do with the babies.

Both Lussuria and Gwen awed, Bel just laughed, Squalo just narrowed his eyes, and Levi literally fainted at Xanxus and Mammon's confusion.

"Just enjoy the moment. Maybe one day you two will have kids of your own and look back at this day." Gwen laughs, saying whatever pops up in her head, as the baby holders glares at her.

That witch is trying to hook them up! That devious little bitch. There's no way Xanxus and Mammon'll hook up, date, or have any kind of THAT relationship whatsoever! No way in hell! Even in death. Love is not their vocabulary. Not any more. Xanxus and Mammon couldn't believe what Gwen tried to do after the birth and joyous moment of the twins upcoming to the world. Damn her... Payback is going to be a bitch.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The part where Gwen is singing "A Thousand Years" was inspired by ThePianoGuys (on youtube) version of the song. Check them out! They are amazing and talented. If you just take out the cello part and just isolate the piano part of the song from ThePianoGuys version and add in the lyrics, that'll by my, well, Gwen's version of the song. And thank you for all the reviews, faves, and follows so far~! I was planning to have about 5 to 6 chapters (including a epiliogue) for this story, but looks like I'm able to smooch out a few more chappies than that. I believe I made a trolling story lol XD Next stop, chapter 5!**_

_**TunaFish of Vongola - Thank you so much!**_

_**ninetailsgirl94 - You're welcome to punish you see fit XP Gwen really like a little stalker. She's literally everywhere when someone's in distressed in a way, even if that person doesn't know it or whatever :P**_


	5. So the Mess Begins!

**Yes, everyone! Chapter 5 is now up! Hoorah!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (I wish I do). Amano-sensei does.**

* * *

"AH! That's disgusting! He peed on Levi!"

"Gah! That's because you directed that pee towards me on purpose!" Levi said angrily, his face dripping with baby pee.

"Did not! All I did was stepped aside, away from the direct path of the pee. It's not my fault you were right behind me and got the full force of it!" Mammon argued back while to hold Gildarts still to wipe his bottom. "Mou! How does Boss even do this so easily?!"

It's been a couple of days since Gwen and the week-old twins were discharged from the hospital. Mammon glanced at Xanxus who was just finished putting the diaper on Lilith. Xanxus picks Lilith up and cradles her to sleep. Both Mammon and Levi stared at Xanxus in awed.

"What you scums looking at? Hurry up and change his diaper already before he becomes even more annoying and fussy," Xanxus ordered as he gently puts down the sleeping baby girl into her cradle.

"Yes Bossu!" Levi salutes then grabs a diaper for Gildarts.

"H-hai..." Mammon nearly whispered.

Mammon powdered Gildarts's bottom so he won't get a rash then took the diaper from Levi as soon as he got it ready and slip the baby boy into his new, clean, blue diaper. It took a few minutes for Mammon and Levi put Gildarts's pajamas on the little boy with all the kicking and punching and wiggling around. It was sad for a pair of Varia members to struggle in diaper duty. It took them almost fifteen minutes to get it done where it only took a little over five minutes for Xanxus. If only Lussuria was there to take care of diaper duty, but no! He has to decide to go out to tag along with Squalo and Gwen and help out with the baby shopping. Damn him.

"Finally. They better remember to pay me for the diaper duty today. I'm bushed." Mammon lay down on a sofa while Levi went to the bathroom to wash his face after Xanxus took over to put Gildarts to sleep next to his older twin sister.

"Ushishishi. It looked like you and Levi had a good time changing the peasants' little monsters." Bel comes in the room.

"Dammit Bel! Why didn't you help out with the diaper duty today?! It was a nightmare!" Mammon yelled at Bel, fuming that he didn't help out.

"Ushishishi. The Prince never touches a peasant little monsters. They're the peasants responsiblity," Bel mocks at Mammon's misfortune.

Mammon slaps Bel hard across the face. "Well next time we been asked to deal with diaper duty, you have to help too, stupid fake prince!"

Mammon storms out and calling Bel an idiot and useless. Bel pouts. "Mammy called me a stupid fake prince again. The Prince is not a stupid fake prince or useless."

Levi comes in the room shortly after Mammon left. "What's up with that Mammon? She walked past me without noticing me, mumbling some rubbish under her breath."

"Mammy's mad at the Prince again," Bel pouts.

"That's nothing new. You always make her mad," Levi grunts. "Have you seen Bossu yet?"

"Ushishishi. The Prince has not seen Boss yet. Why don't you look for him yourself, Levi? The Prince doesn't like being in the same room as you," said Bel and left Levi scratching his head.

* * *

"We're back!" Lussuria exclaimed in a girly victory pose, hands full of bags hanging over his head.

"VOI! Lussuria! Get of the way! You're blocking the door!" Squalo yelled at Lussuria angrily.

"Hai~!" Lussuria skips from the door and into the building.

"We're home," Gwen chuckles.

"Finally. You're all back! That idiot prince didn't help out with the diaper duty!" Mammon fumed.

"VOI! Mammon! You actually expect him too? You know he's an arrogant cocky brat!" Squalo nearly snapped at Mammon as Mammon pouts angrily.

"Hmph! He thinks way too highly of himself," Mammon puffed. "That damn jerk."

"Aww. Mammon-chan is so cute when she's angry," Gwen suddenly hugs Mammon.

"Argh! G-Gwen! Myu..." Mammon tries to push her hugger away, her face red.

"Ohoho~! How cute, Mammon-chan!" Lussuria awed. "Speaking of cute. How's the little shark cubs?"

"Th-they're asleep right now. B-Boss put them in their cribs after the diaper change like it was no problem. Even when he was changing Lilith's diaper," Mammon fully wiggled free of Gwen's grasp.

"Silly Mammon. Did you forget Boss used to babysit little darling Anna all the time for three years when she was a baby herself," Lussuria swoons.

Mammon mumbles to herself grumpily.

"Haha! Well, I kinda forced Xanxus to babysit Anna back then. He hated it so much how I always dump Anna on him to babysit instead of the maids," Gwen laughs at the memory. "Nono was always busy himself so he couldn't look after Anna that often whenever I have to be away for work."

"Oh! You're finally back! Hey Commander! That Mammon made your brat pee on me!" Levi walks in.

"It was your fault for standing behind me when it happened, idiot! All I did was step aside so I won't get hit by the baby pee!" Mammon points Levi accusingly.

"VOI! Who you calling my kids a brat, Levi?! Want me to kill you?" Squalo said angrily. Nobody calls his cubs brats. Nobody! Even that lazy boss of theirs!

Gwen wrinkles her nose while saying "No wonder Levi smells a bit."

Levi groans. Why him? Why is he always the butt of jokes? It's not even funny at all. He's a top elite Varia member like Xanxus. He deserves some respect! He demands some respect from these damn people! Those god forsaken babies, making his coolness go down a level (if there were any to begin with)!

"Those damn babies. I swear I'll kill them someday!" Levi swore under his breath.

"You kill them, you die," Gwen smiles with a dark, purple, malicious aura surrounding her as she cracks her knuckles.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Levi cowered in fear. Man, she really knows how to be scary...

Gwen turns to Mammon, the dark, purple malicious aura dissipating into thin air. "Now Mammon-chan. Can you fetch Xanxus and bring him to the dining hall. We brought lunch with us."

"E-ehhh? Why me? Why can't you send Levi to fetch that lazy boss!" Mammon stumbled backwards a bit.

"Isn't that obvious, Mam. Mon. Chan," Lussuria cooed. "Levi still have that lingering smell from the baby pee and it would most likely agitate Boss."

"Mou! Fine! You owe me with interest!" Mammon steamed.

Great! Just great! Those bastards! Lussuria and Gwen are doing it on purpose again! Always trying to hook her and the lazy boss together. How is it any of it fair? Love is a pain in the ass. Mammon is going to kill Luss and Gwen someday. It's ridiculous! Why should Mammon and Xanxus get together? It makes no sense at all! It's the crackliest relationship pairing ever! Seriously! Nobody is going to take it seriously. Standing in front of his room. Mammon took a breath and knocked on the door, but hesitated for a moment before she knocked. No answer. Mammon knocked again. Still no answer.

"Sorry Boss. I'm coming in," whispered Mammon as she slowly turned the doorknob and carefully opened the bedroom door.

As Mammon peeked through the door, she saw Xanxus sleeping on a couch that stands at the base of his king-size bed. No big surprise there. Mammon sighed and opened the bedroom room door wider. This is the second time she seen Xanxus's room and looks the same the last time she been in the room. It surely has been a while since Mammon been in Xanxus's room. Over three months. Three months... It felt so long ago...

_Ba-dump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump..._

Her heart starts racing. It needs to stop racing now. Sure Xanxus looks so... I dunno... gorgeous when he's asleep. No, no, no, no, no, no! She mustn't think that! It's not the first time she seen him asleep, even when they're alone together. But this is his room Mammon is in. Maybe it's just giving a different reaction than usual. Yeah... That's it! That's probably it!

_Ba-dump... Ba-dump... Ba-dump... Ba-bump..._

_Why? Why is it racing? Stupid heart! Stop racing! Dammit! Argh! This is so frustrating! I hate them! Those devious rats! I'll get my revenge on Lussuria and Gwen! _Mammon thought to herself.

So close... She's so close to Xanxus... As Mammon stares at Xanxus's sleeping body, she became dazzled by his sleeping form with a blush forming across her face as if she's drunk. She can hear him breathing as Mammon's face drew closer to his. Lips nearly touching. Mammon's hand carcass across Xanxus's sleeping face. What does the boss taste like, Mammon wonders to herself. Closer... _Closer_... _So close_... Their faces dangerously close to each other. Xanxus slowly opens his eyes from the soft touch of Mammon's hand and the first thing he sees is Mammon's face extremely close to his. He can feel her warmth, her breath, her sweet smell. He can see those plump pink lips, the triangle marks on her cheeks, those beautiful purple eyes, those long eyelashes, the soft hair hanging down.

"Scum... What the fuck are you doing?" Xanxus asked suddenly.

"A-ahhh!" Mammon jumped in surprise. "N-n-n-n-n-nothing! I-I-I-I was a-a-asked to br-bring you to the d-dining hall. L-Lussuria and the others c-came back from shopping. Th-they brought back l-lunch."

"Hnnnnn... Is that so? You... weren't trying to take an advantage of me while I was asleep?" Xanxus said in a seductive voice.

"N-n-no! N-not at all! O-of course not! I-I've will never do that to you, Boss!" Mammon stuttered. "S-s-so, shall we g-go then?

"Fine," Xanxus yawns.

Xanxus and Mammon left the room and head to the dining room. There's an awkward silence between Xanxus and Mammon. The minutes felt like hours as they near the dining hall with each waking step. Mammon couldn't even think of anything to say to Xanxus. It's always been so hard to engage a conversation with that man. Mammon always wonder how Gwen does it. She knew Gwen and Boss known each other since that winter when Xanxus was a young child... when Xanxus was taken in by Nono from Xanxus's mother and officially adopted as his son.

"Hey Mammon! What took you so long to get Bossu here! I could've done a much faster job!" Levi glares at Mammon in disappointment and jealously.

"Ushishsishi. As if, Levi. It probably would've took twice as long to get Boss here after beating you up and fallen back to sleep," Bel said.

There was truth in those words. That would surely happen. One hundred percent. Mammon has always been the best candidate to wake Xanxus up without any problems to worry about.

"Hmph!" Levi crosses his arms and looks away angrily. Levi can be such a child when it comes to Xanxus.

"Hm? Where's Gwen?" Mammon asked when she notice Gwen wasn't in the room with them.

"VOI! She went to get the baby monitor and check on the twins before heading here. Gwen should be here soon," Squalo explains.

"Oh... Okay. Myu..." Mammon replied.

"Hn... Whatever." Xanxus sat down at his usual chair and yawns again. "Can we eat now, Shark Trash?"

"VOI! Not yet! We have to wait for Gwen!"

"Che." Xanxus glares at Squalo.

"I'm here!" Gwen puffed a couple minutes later, holding the baby monitor in her hand.

"You and Lussuria are going to pay," Mammon whispers in Gwen's ear as Gwen passes her.

Gwen grins with a 'try it if you can' face. Mammon's face turns red in anger and embarrassment. That cunning fox of a witch! So unbelievable! She was expecting Mammon to say that. Mammon was screaming on the inside. Someday... Someday Mammon will outsmart her!

* * *

July 2nd. Mammon's birthday. Lussuria and Gwen spent the last two days planning for Mammon's surprise birthday party. None of the other Varia members were told about it. They have big blabber mouths and Xanxus, unknowing to him, was a secret birthday present for Mammon from Luss and Gwen themselves. Gwen asked Anna to keep the Varia occupied while Gwen and Luss set up the party in the dining hall for a couple of hours.

"Come on you guys. At least pull more effect playing with my little cute baby twin siblings," Anna begged.

"VOI! Why do we have to make them play with the twins? We're of the mafia," Squalo said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean every kid and baby can't have a proper childhood." Anna gives Squalo the puppy eyes face.

"V-VOI! Don't give me that! Your mother gave me enough of those!" Squalo caved in. "But fine. Th-they'll get one."

"Yes!" Anna gives a little victory dance.

"Heh. The kid is good, just like her mother," Mammon said.

Xanxus shivers at the thought. The twelve year old brat is way too much like her mother. Devious. Cunning. Smart. Xanxus couldn't help remember how bright and bubbly Gwen was while he was growing up. To him, it was creepy, but he learn to tolerate it all. Xanxus's stomach grumbled.

"Oi! Brat. I'm hungry. I'm going to the dining hall now. I don't have time to play around," Xanxus said.

"E-ehh? Is that hour already?" Anna laughs nervously.

Xanxus glares at Anna. She's hiding something. She has been for the last two days. It's clear. No wonder nobody barely seen Lussuria and Gwen for the last couple of days. They must have been planning a surprise party for Mammon. Mammon is going to be pissed. She hates surprises and birthdays. All Mammon cared about in her life was money and candy. Why would today be any different? Unless there was something more to it. Knowing Gwen, there's probably is more to it. That woman can be so unpredictable.

"Ushishishishi. What about the twins then?" Bel smirks, trying to poke one of the twins with his knife.

Squalo kicks Bel from trying to poke his kids with a knife. "Don't worry about them. They're already getting sleepy from all the attention given to them."

He was right. The twins weren't fussy and were making sleepy noises. Little Lilith grabs hold on Mammon's Varia jacket tightly where her breasts are.

"C-Commander! Lilith just s-suddenly g-grab–" Mammon nearly shrieked. Mammon couldn't believe Anna forced the baby on her. Like mother, like daughter. Honestly.

"VOI..." Squalo sighed. "It can't be helped. You have carry her to her crib. Follow me and don't get behind."

"Mou. Fine," Mammon pouts as she follows Squalo to the twins' nursery room.

A few minutes later, minus Squalo and Mammon, the Varia and Anna entered the dining hall. Or they think they entered the dining hall.

"What the hell?" Levi asked with a dumb look on his face. "What happened to the dining hall?"

"Ushishisi. What does it look like. This explains why we barely seen that flamboyant man and the annoying peasant woman around the last couple days. They were planning a surprise birthday party for Mammy," Bel figured.

"Yep! That's right, Bel!" Gwen said as she came out from the kitchen carrying plates full of food onto the table. "There. Done. Now everyone get in position!"

"I refuse." Xanxus, Levi, and Bel said in unison.

"You better or do you want me to castrate all three of you," Gwen threaten them.

"Yes ma'am," the men said.

"Good boys," Gwen smiles as Anna giggles. "I can sense Mammon coming. So everyone get ready!"

Everyone got ready to surprise Mammon for her birthday. As soon as she walked into the dining hall, everyone yelled 'SURPRISE!' Mammon jumped backwards from the surprise, completely startled. She thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Wh-what is this?" Mammon stuttered.

"VOI! What does it look like. It's a surprise birthday party for you, Mammon." Squalo said, completely unfazed. Squalo expected Gwen to do something like this for Mammon. Gwen loves doing something special for the people she cares about. She always been like that.

Mammon groans, hoping she doesn't have to celebrate her birthday. It doesn't look like she can escaped it either. What are Lussuria and Gwen scheming now? Mammon just wish they just give up hooking her and Xanxus up. It's getting very tiresome and old.

_Why do they want to get me and Boss together so desperately. I can never understand those two._ Mammon thought to herself.

The party went without a hitch or problems at all. Levi got drunk. Mammon ate almost half of the birthday cake. How the fuck Mammon not get fat after all the sweets and snacks she consumed all these years? Lussuria was trying to strip Levi his clothes, but was stopped by Squalo as he yelled at him not to do that in front of the children. Bel just laugh at Lussuria and Levi's misfortune. Xanxus is on his nth glass of alcohol. It was a miracle Xanxus never once gotten drunk after consuming so much alcohol. Gwen left to tend the twins.

As nightfall rolls around, Mammon went to the outside balcony for a breather from all the excitement. It was nice of Gwen and Lussuria to set all this up for her birthday. Mammon sighs as she place her arms on the balcony and rests her chin on her arms. Xanxus soon joins Mammon on the balcony. Both of them just stood there without saying a word. Minutes crept by as they stood there, taking in the night sky.

"Ano... About the other day, when I came into your room... I... I'm sorry," Mammon finally broke the silence.

"Hn? For what?" Xanxus said, without looking at Mammon.

"For... For nearly taking an advantage of you. You were right. I-I-I didn't know what I was doing. I guess it was on impulse." Mammon said shyly, all embarrassed.

Xanxus placed his jacket on Mammon. Mammon looked at him with surprised.

"Don't worry about it, scum." Xanxus pats Mammon on the head.

Mammon smiles, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Yeah... Thanks Boss."

For the rest of the night, Xanxus and Mammon stayed at the outside balcony under the starry sky of a full moon. Mammon guess she would forgive Lussuria and Gwen for once this time. It was the best birthday Mammon ever had in years. She couldn't even remember the last time she had such a good time during her birthday. Mammon was really glad she got to know everyone in the Varia and met Gwen, even if they're all looney bunch of people.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thx for the continue reviews ppl and welcome new follows/faves! I truly enjoy writing this chapter and so far my longest chapter. And Levi, why must you be so easy to fun of?! Future chapters will/might be slightly slow to be updated this month cuz I'm also doing doing two Secret Santas. One here on FFn made by Mockingjay Rose and another on Facebook (which I don't have to worry on doing til after Dec. 15). So look forward to my Secret Santa stuff on Christmas! And happy birthday Chrome-chan (12/5)! To chapter 6! Tootles til then, minna-san!**_


	6. I Want to See Your Smile Forever & Ever

**Finally updated! Yes! Take that 12/12/12! D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I don't. It solely belongs to Amano-sensei.**

* * *

The days that follow after her birthday, Mammon started hanging around Xanxus more and more. It was becoming noticeable to everyone. Bel was furious and jealous that his own boss took his favorite toy, _HIS_ Mammy, away. Inconceivable! He couldn't believe it. Complete denial.

Bel wants his Mammy back, but it was beyond impossible now. Their relationship to become imitate was forever ruined and broken since that first fateful fight they had all those months ago. Mammon... His beloved Mammon no longer in his hands.

"You alright, Bel-chan?" Lussuria asked the gloomy Prince with a worried face.

"Such a stupid question. The Prince is always alright." Bel grinned widely.

"Oh," Lussuria hmm-ed. "Bel-chan. You'll find somebody. I know it."

Bel laughs. "Who says the Prince needs somebody? The Prince only need toys to play with."

Lussuria stares at Bel as the Prince leaves. Luss knows that grin. Bel always wears that grin when something is wrong. Lussuria truly hope one day, Bel will find a new princess he can hold dear like he did with Mammon. One day... one day soon... Love is never an easy thing to experience for people like the Varia.

Only a few in the mafia were lucky enough to find real love, true love. The type of true love you find in normal kids' fairy tales. As long you believe as Gwen have. She and Squalo were able to experience it, discover it together. Now Mammon and Xanxus are also pulled in by it too.

Lussuria have faith everyone in the Varia will soon find their true love and happily ever after. Everyone is meant be to with someone, right? Lussuria shivers with excitement. He loves such fluffy things like love and fashion.

"Love~ Love~ Love for everyone!" Lussuria sang. "Love fo all~!"

* * *

_Flashbacks at the balcony the night of July 2__nd__repeatedly._

"Mygaa!" Mammon rolled around in her bed, hugging her pillow. "I can't believe I kept remembering that night at the balcony!"

Mammon's face was completely red. Mammon was keeping a secret only she and Xanxus knows. A big... no... a HUGE secret. Not even Lussuria and Gwen, the two who _loves_ to gossip together. There's no way in hell she wants those two big mouths to know.

Before the night of her birthday concluded, Mammon and Xanxus shared a kiss together. Their first kiss together on the balcony. When those two were sure they were alone that night, with everyone either so drunk they passed out or went to bed, the two lovebirds went to Xanxus's bedroom. The two nearly went to third base with all the kisses and groping they were doing.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn! I can't believe we did that! He's my boss! We're not suppose to cross the line like that!" Mammon screamed in her pillow, her blushing face filled with embarrassment.

As Mammon stopped rolling around in her bed, she stared at the ceiling with a defeated expression. Mammon couldn't denied it anymore. Gwen was right. She's in love with the boss. And Mammon has fallen for Xanxus hard. She sighs and wonders if Xanxus felt the same way she does. Knowing Xanxus, probably not. But she could be wrong. Mammon's too scared to ask that man with everyone always around.

Xanxus's smile. She wants to see it. He's so gorgeous more than usual when he smiles. Genuinely smiles. Dang it. She loves his crimson red eyes as well. Those crimson eyes are so goddamn pretty. Squalo's are too. And Gwen. Oh dear Vongola, even those brats and their friends from tenth generation also have pretty eyes. Dammit! Why does so many people she knows in the mafia world who's related to Vongola Familiga have such nice and pretty eyes?! Mammon whacks her head on her pillow multiple times.

"Mou! Is this some kind of curse?" Mammon sighed as she closed her eyes. "Boss..."

* * *

Xanxus is in love with Mammon, but it's not like he's going to admit it. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Gwen, being the creepy stalker overprotective sister that she is, notice something is amiss with him. She just wouldn't stop bugging him about it. Mammon and Xanxus are just comrades, boss and subordinate. However, he does want to see Mammon smile. He loves her smile. Her eyes. Her face. Her hair. Her lips. Everything.

Xanxus wants to see Mammon's smile more the most of all. It's the part he hates about himself. He firmly believes that annoying older sister of his will tell him 'That's part of you is completely natural and that makes you cute' or something along those lines. Barf. What part of him is cute? He's the motherfucking Varia boss! There's nothing cute about him, he thought to himself.

"..." Xanxus looks out the window. "In love with Mammon... huh...I wonder..."

Will he ever be in love with Mammon the same way he loved Sera? Xanxus was afraid for the first time in his life. He was afraid. Afraid if he truly accepts his feelings he had for Mammon, he might lose her like he lost Sera and he doesn't want that to happen again. Xanxus couldn't bear the pain again. Never... Never... Never again.

Xanxus lets out a stream of curses. Fuck love. It's a nuisance. He never did like those happy positive feelings. Just look what it cost him. Xanxus rubs the bridge of his nose then yawns. Maybe he needs to go out more. On second thought. Never mind. Screw going out more. Dealing with piss ants in the outside world is too much of a hussle.

_Knock knock._

"What? I hate it when people disturbs me when I'm in my room, damn trash," Xanxus grumbles.

"Sorry to disturb you in your room, Boss." Mammon comes in.

Xanxus made a quick glance at Mammon then looks away quickly to hide the blush forming on his face. He cursed softly under his breath. Damn. Why is Mammon here right now? "What is it, trash?"

"Ummm... It's about that mission today..." Mammon hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure you want me to do it..."

Xanxus grunted for a moment. "Yes. Whatever. Just come back in one piece, trash."

"..." Mammon nods. "Okay, Boss."

"Call my by name when we're alone like this." Xanxus said bluntly.

Mammon's face turns red. "H-hai... Bo– I mean Xanxus..."

It felt strange to Mammon to call Xanxus by his name. It feel so... new and foreign to her. Yet... she secretly likes it. A lot. Mammon smiled at the very thought.

"What are you smiling at, trash?" Xanxus snaps Mammon out of her daydream.

"E-ehh... A-a-at nothing!" Mammon waves her hands around. "W-well, I'll just get ready for mission. S-see you when I-I return, X-Xanxus-sama!"

Mammon hurried out of Xanxus's room.

"..." Xanxus leans back on his chair and blankly stares at the ceiling. Mammon going off to mission. Did he regret sending her to the mission? He don't know. But... with Mammon off to a mission for a few days, Xanxus got himself some time to sort out his feelings.

* * *

The days Mammon and Xanxus spent apart while Mammon's off on her mission, they sorted out their feeling for each other little by little. They couldn't deny it any longer. No longer run from it. It's not going away. It's really happening. Mammon and Xanxus are in love with each other with the bottom of their hearts.

_Mammon... God... how much I love her..._

_Ngh... I love him so... Boss..._

_I want to be with him/her!_

_MAMMON/XANXUS-SAMA!_

"Gasp... huff... B-Boss... I... I'm sorry... I... I might have to break that promise..." Mammon collapsed in a dense forest. "Boss... No... Xanxus... sama... I want to see you again... But... I don't think I can make it back to you... I'm so sorry..."

Mammon let out a tear before she blacked out, awaiting for her pending doom to befall her. Meanwhile, at Namimori, Tsunayoshi Sawada immediately sensed something was wrong. Because of his hyper intuition, he somehow knew one of the Varia member is in deep trouble somewhere... near...

"What's wrong Jyuudaime?" Gokudera, Tsuna's loyal puppy dog Storm Guardian, asked.

"I-i-it's nothing, Gokudera! It's just..." Tsuna trailed off.

"It's what, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"It just I felt something is off with one of the Varia members," Tsuna stated with a concerned face. Reborn smiled, tilting his fedora forward to hide his face.

"Jyuudaime! You shouldn't worry about those bastards!" Gokudera nearly shouted.

"But... I can't shake this feeling off. Something is telling me to look for them. That they're hurt and we need to help them. I can tell they're somehow nearby," Tsuna said in his usual worried voice.

"Che. Fine... If Jyuudaime says so," Gokudera said in a defeated voice.

"I'll help," Yamamoto smiles brightly.

"ME TOO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted excitedly.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko pouts at her brother's reaction.

"H-hahi! T-then I'll help too, desu!" Haru said.

Tsuna looks at Reborn as Reborn gave him a nod of approval. Tsuna still haven't gotten over the fact this Reborn who helped him out twice in the Representative Battle and the Reborn he knew in baby form was the one and the same. It truly shocked Tsuna and his friends when they found out. Tsuna smiles weakly and goes on hyper dying will to find the hurt and missing member of Varia... Mammon.

* * *

"Ngh..." Mammon moans grumpily.

"I think she's waking up!"

"Call the doctor here!"

"Tell Xanxus Mammon's finally woken up!"

"Mammon-chan! Are you waking up?"

"Hahaha! You look pathetic Viper! OW!"

"Luss! Skull! Give her some room!"

Mammon blinks several times and saw a bunch of people crowding around her. Where is she? Her vision is still a little before her eyes readjusted to the light. As her eyes finally focused on the rest of her surroundings, she saw she's in a hospital room.

"Mammon-san! Are you feeling alright?" Yuni grabs Mammon's hands, worry written all over her face.

"Y-yeah... How did I get here? I thought..." Mammon started.

"You were going to die?" Gwen finished Mammon's sentence. "You were about to if it wasn't for Tsuna and his friends."

"W-what?!" Mammon said in outrage.

"Hiiiiieeeeee!" Tsuna cowered in fear.

"That bitch!" Gokudera lit his dynamites. Gwen shot Gokudera a death glare and he complied unwillingly from fear.

"Now, now. It would be a huge loss for everyone if Tsunayoshi and his friends haven't saved Mammon in time," Fon said calmly.

Xanxus suddenly came bursting in the room with Squalo following close behind him and immediately went straight to Mammon. Despite and ignoring everyone in the room, Xanxus hugged Mammon tightly close to him. Behold the awkward moment as dead silence immediately fell in the room.

"Ma. Ma. MAGYAAA!"

With that, the room erupted into chaos. Lussuria and Gwen fist bump during all the buzzing in the room. Xanxus didn't care what was going on in the room at the moment. He was so glad that Mammon was alright. All safe and sound. He couldn't bear losing another person he loves so much.

"I love you. Mammon," Xanxus whispered in Mammon's ear so that only she can hear.

Mammon nods as a stray tear escaped from the corner of her eye, smiling. "I... love you too, Xanxus-sama."

Xanxus lets go of Mammon and carcass her face. Mammon held Xanxus's hand on her cheek and smiled at Xanxus. Genuinely smile. Those who caught that smile in the excitement of the room awed. Mammon's extraordinary beautiful when she smiles genuinely. Finally... Finally Xanxus could see that smile, the smile he'd been longing for the last few months.

Today... Today was full of miracles and surprises. Something worth celebrating in Gwen's book. Not just in Gwen's book, but Lussuria and Yuni's as well.

* * *

"Viper-chan~! Congratulations!" Yuni smiled chirpy, holding Mammon's hands.

"Mou! It's not 'Viper-chan!' It's Mammon! When are you ever going to learn that!" Mammon puffed angerily.

Yuni giggles. "Hai, hai. Oh. What's wrong with those three?"

Yuni notices the sulking Fon, Bel, and Levi lined up on a wall.

"Don't worry about them. They're just sulking that Mammon and Xanxus are_finally in a relationship with each other!_" Gwen smirks tauntingly at the gloomy men.

"O-oh..." Yuni sweatdrops.

"Ngh...!" Mammon blushes and covers her, all hot and embarrassed.

"Aww! Look at Mammon-chan! How cute!" Lussuria fangirl squealed.

"So! Did you guys said to each other yet? Did you say 'I love you' yet? Lussuria, Gwen, and Yuni said together excitedly.

"Mygaaa!" Mammon nearly exploded from embarrassment. "Yes! We said it to each other! Okay! There!"

"Yatta!" Gwen and Yuni jumped up and down, holding hands.

"I hate you guys," Mammon grumbles.

"Hehehe. We know. We know," Gwen pats Mammon on the back with a smug look on her face. "Now... Time to discuss the next step of your relationship with Xanxan."

"! Do we have to, myu~?" Mammon asked.

"Yes! That's a great idea, Auntie Gwen!" Yuni claps her hands together, excitedly.

"I agree!" Lussuria nods. "Come along little Mammon-chan."

With that, the girls and the flamboyant man took Mammon out of the room to discuss Mammon's relationship with Xanxus. Left behind in the room are the three sulking and gloomy men still lined up on the wall, ignored. Oh, Kamina. What cruel fate you cast upon those three bachelors. They forever might be alone... So they think.

* * *

_**VongolaXII- I'm glad you like the first line from last chapter ^^**_

_**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed all the fluffiness and cuteness in the chapter! Every serious stories and games needs a little humor to relieve all the seriousness and tension a bit, nye~ ;-) I noticed while I was re-reading some of the previous chapters, including this one, I've made several references from series and movies like Skip Beat! Look forward to chapter 7! It's going to be one trolling chapter ;-P**_


	7. Let's Have Some Fun! Make New Memories!

**ninetailsgirl94 did a shameless promotion of this story on her Kingdom Hearts x Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover story a while back. I'm going to do the same for her. Please read her "Le Loro Vite" story if you haven't! Please also support it like you have with this XV story of mine.**

**Chapter 7 is here! It's the final chapter. That is if the world really ends this Friday on Winter Solace (12/21). What best to "end" this fic filled with trollness. If we make it to the rest of the weekend to the next year and so on, then say hello to more XV fluffiness in the future with chapter 8 still on schedule for next week. I know you all want a chapter 8 ;P**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"Argh... How did we ended up like this? I can't believe I agreed to this myu..."

Mammon, Xanxus, Squalo, and Gwen are all standing at the entrance of Mafia Land. Obviously enough, Gwen was the only one excited to be at Mafia Land. The Varia members couldn't believe they agree to Gwen and Lussuria's ludicrous idea of a double date. They are the most devious foxes they ever known whenever they're hang out together, always coming up with something outrageous.

"Voi... Why am I even being dragged into this crap?" Squalo growls, his hand on his temple.

"..." Xanxus holds a blank expression as he yawns.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go inside!" Gwen said excitedly.

"VOI! That sounded so wrong, you know that!" Squalo yelled at her.

"Mou! It does not! Just hurry up! I got the tickets!" Gwen pouts.

Squalo shakes his head. "I don't know why she's in such a big hurry..."

"I wanna go back. I rather not spend any money!" Mammon whines.

Gwen grabs Mammon's hand and drags her to Mafia Land. Mammon struggles to free herself from Gwen.

"Why me?" Mammon groans. Dammit Gwen. She's an evil woman!

Xanxus follows the two women without a word, a bored expression taped on his face. Squalo sighs and follows after them to Mafia Land. How did he get dragged into this?

* * *

**Flashback to Thursday.**

"_Bossu! Mammon-chan! Are you really in a relationship now?" Lussuria asked excitedly._

"_Like, officially in a relationship?" Gwen wags her non-existent tail._

"_Completely out in the open now?" Yuni, who's visiting to see how Mammon is faring, grins widely with a sparkly puppy eyes look on her face._

"_Yes! We are! Okay!" Mammon said, giving in the pressure given by Lussuria, Yuni, and Gwen._

_Xanxus, giving them the usual silent treatment, just pulls Mammon, who's sitting between his legs, to him and wraps his arms around her as an answer. Both Lussuria, Yuni, and Gwen squeals their heads off like little girls. Mammon groans. She hates herself, but Mammon and Xanxus did declare their love for each other at the hospital. Mammon didn't regret saying it, neither did Xanxus._

"_Oh!" Yuni clapped her hands together with a huge smile. "I just came up with a great idea!"_

Oh shit... I do not like the look on her face_, Mammon thought. The Sky Acrobaleno always have the most evillest and cruelest ideas. First Luce, then Aria, and now Yuni. What's up with these crazy women?!_

"_Oh? Please do tell Yuni!" Gwen and Lussuria asked Yuni at the same time, curiosity sparkles around their eyes, their fists just below their chin._

_Mammon gulps. She knows she's not going to like it. Not one bit. Xanxus also senses the same thought as Mammon, narrows his eyes._

"_What do you think of a date for Viper-chan and Xanxus at Mafia Land?" Yuni proposed the idea._

"_Ooooooohhhhh! Great idea, Yuni-chan!" Gwen agrees._

"_Oh! Oh! Let's make it a double date! Both Gwen and Squalo went a few dates before. They can help the newly form pairing how's it's done." Lussuria added the idea._

"_My! I do like the sound of that. I can see that happening!" Yuni exclaims happily._

"_W-well..." Gwen blush. "S-sure... Why not."_

"_Nah-un! No way in hell we're doing this!" Mammon rejected._

"_I refuse to do this as well, damn scums." Xanxus tsk-ed._

"_Refused to do what?" Squalo came into the room at the worst possible moment._

"_A double date on Sunday at Mafia Land. Then it's settle. Squalo-nii, Auntie Gwen, Viper-chan, and Xanxus-nii. Have fun at your double date Sunday!" Yuni smile with a "you better have fun or else" face._

"_VOI! What the hell is going on? What's this about a double date?" Squalo asked, extremely confused and lost at the moment._

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Y-Yuni... Why are we following them around everywhere?" Skull asked with a very tired face.

"I must asked the same thing. Why did you dragged us all here? I have a lot of important work to do, you know," Verde grunted with a disapproving face.

"I don't feel comfortable being here. You know I used to have feelings for Viper, right?" Fon said, looking a way out.

"Ha! You still do, Fon." Reborn smirks evilly as Fon groans at those words.

"Shush." Yuni waved at the complainers in silence. "I can't hear them."

"Yeah, shut up before I put the both of you to Spartan training," Lal snapped at the men, making them terrified at the threat.

"Feisty as ever, Lal. That's why I love you, babe. Kora!" Colonnello smirks as his newly-wedded wife.

Lal blushes and slaps Colonnello hard across the face. "Sh-shut up, Colonnello!"

"Heheh. I love it when you do that, Lal. Kora!" Colonnello said, still smirking. "But I am interested in this date as well. Kora."

"Eh... Whatever. But why are they here too?" Skull points at the Varia lurking near them, authentically irked out by their presence.

"Who knows nor I care. There is no reason for us to be stalking the four of them on their double date," Verde said in a bored voice. "We'll easily be spotted like this, all hurdled together. I rather not ruin my reputation as a scientist."

Yuni grabs hold of Verde and gives him her infamous puppy-eyed face. "Please don't go. Stay."

"Yeah. Stay for the sake of your research. Kora!" Colonnello laughs.

Verde perched his lips. "Fine. For research purposes only."

Lussuria suddenly grabs Verde arm while Yuni grabs the other arm. "Thank you so much~!"

_Shit. I hate myself._ Verde thought to himself.

"B-Bossu... Why...?" Levi said, all teary-eyed and biting his lips.

"Shishsishi. How lame Levi," Bel chuckles.

"Sh-shut up, stupid fake prince!" Levi snapped at Bel.

"Shishishi. The Prince thinks Levi should die." Bel holds up his knives.

"No killing each other you two!" Yuni scowls at Levi and Bel.

"Heh. That's the infamous Varia for you. True assassins of the mafia world," said Reborn.

"Shut up you guys! I can't hear them!" Colonnello said.

"Never mind that! They're moving to the next attraction! Come on! We got to hurry and follow them before we lose sight of the four idiots!" Lal barked at the group.

"Yes ma'am!" The group chorused.

All morning long the stalker group follows the couples from attraction to attraction. Mammon, so far they think they see, is starting to enjoy herself on the date. They could see glimpses of Mammon smiling and blushing, a side they never seen before from her.

Verde's taking notes of it in his notebook. Reborn, Colonnello, and Lussuria are all taking pictures of the date. Yuni and Lal Mirch goes on telling each other their predictions of the date. Levi, Fon, and Bel all grouped together with a gloomy sulky aura around them as they watch Mammon and Xanxus holding hands. Skull, poor Skull, being left out as it is edged away from the others before Yuni and Lal both caught and held onto his collar.

"Wwwwwhhhhyyyyyy mmmmeeee?" Skull moans as he gets dragged around by Lal and Yuni.

* * *

Mammon stretches. "It's finally lunch. I was getting hungry."

"That's good cuz I've made lunch for everyone!" Gwen chirpered.

"VOI! Alright. Your food are always amazing," Squalo complimented.

Mammon takes a bite out of the food. "Yeah. Your food delicious as usual, Gwen."

Xanxus just eats the food without a word, slipping out an oddly sounded grunt of approval.

Gwen blushes. "Th-thanks. And Xanxus, at least give a proper thanks. Mou! You're always like this!"

Mammon let a cute-sounding giggle before covering her mouth in embarrassment. Xanxus glances at Mammon of her little action.

Gwen nudges Mammon and whispers in Mammon's ear, covering her mouth. "Hey, hey. You should try feeding Xanxus. It's an excellent experience."

Mammon's face turn deep red. "Wh-wh-what are you saying? Th-that's embarrassing!"

"Hoho~! I bet Xanxus is willing to do it for you." Gwen wiggles her eyebrows devilishly.

"Mou! You're so evil, Gwen." Mammon sighs under her breath.

"I know." Gwen grins happily.

"VOI! What are you women whispering about?!" Squalo asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Gwen pulls her pokerface.

"Che. Whatever." Squalo shrugs before continue eating his portion of the food.

"A-ano... X-Xanxus..." Mammon fidgets nervously.

"Hnnn..." Xanxus stares at Mammon.

"U-ummm...I-I can feed you..." Mammon fidgets nervously even more.

Xanxus stares at Mammon even more before handing over the bento over to Mammon. Gwen 'hoho'-ed with a devious smile forming. Squalo sweatdrops and shakes his head.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh god! I can't believe I'm doing this!_ Mammon felt so dizzed. Her hands were shaking as she tries to feed Xanxus, using her chopsticks.

At the stalker end, Fon, Levi, and Bel bit their nails as they couldn't stand at the sight of Mammon feeding Xanxus. Lussuria and Yuni endlessly fangirl squeals. Verde scribble in his notebook furiously with a smug look on his face. Reborn, Colonnello, and Lal are literally wooting. And Skull is at a loss, not knowing what to react to anything.

After lunch, the couples continues with their date in Mafia Land until nightfall. They ridden almost all of the rides and went through most of the attractions of the amusement park. At the last stop of the day is the Ferris Wheel. Obviously, the two pairs of couples went onto two separate cars of the Ferris Wheel. From there, Gwen spied on Mammon and Xanxus.

"... Voi. You're so hopeless. Spying on them like this. No wonder you said they should on first." Squalo said.

"Mou! I can't help it. They're doing it too. Following us all day long." Gwen points at the small crowd below.

Squalo facepalmed. "VOI! No wonder... I can't believe that damn boss was fine being spied on. I know he noticed they were there."

"Yeah, but it's not like he cares as long it he doesn't get bother by it. I think he liked the attention from them." Gwen laughs.

"Voi. That's true. Still... I can't believe that boss." Squalo shakes his head.

"Hehehe. That's Xanxus for you." Gwen looks back at Squalo with a smiling face.

"Urgh... Whatever. I don't care any more. It's been a long and tiring day for me." Squalo leans back on his seat and stares at the outside world.

"But you had a lot of fun, right?"

"Hmmm..." Squalo thinks for a moment. "I guess... But since I'm with you, I can tolerate it."

Gwen pouts. "That's not exactly an answer to my question. It's just simple yes or no."

"Heh. If that's the case. Will you be satisfied with this answer instead?" Squalo leans forward and kisses Gwen passionately.

"Mou... Fine. I'll let you off with that." Gwen kisses Squalo back for the rest of the duration of the ride.

Meanwhile, in the other car ahead of Gwen and Squalo's, Mammon sat across of Xanxus and fidgeting her fingers again. Anyone could tell Mammon's nervous, being all alone with Xanxus like this. Gwen just added another reason for Mammon wanting to kill her. Mammon can't even think of anything to strike a conversation with Xanxus. She never has when it doesn't have to deal with missions.

"Did you had fun today, Trash?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... Yeah, I had a lot fun today," Mammon whispers. "But... If Gwen and Commander weren't there with us today, the date might turned out to be a disaster. A wreck. And... I know I'll be nervous as hell whenever I'm alone with you like now."

Silence. An awkward silence. Xanxus stares at Mammon. He wonders if this is natural. He... He also felt the same. Xanxus was also nervous as hell and could turn out to be a huge disaster if the idiot couple weren't there with them. It's no mystery he can hide it well. Well, Xanxus always holds the same face regardless what he's feeling if you set aside his rage.

"Boss, I mean Xanxus." Mammon pipes up.

"Hnn...?" Xanxus replied.

"Did... Did you also had fun today?" Mammon asked shyly.

"... Yes because I was with you... Mammon," Xanxus replied.

Mammon blushed while a smile creeps up on her face. "You called me by my name..."

"What's with that look?" Xanxus glares at Mammon curiously.

"It's... It's the first time you called me by my name."

"Oh... Then do you want me to call you by your name more often," Xanxus said with a seductive voice.

Mammon continues to blush brightly. "H-hai... If you will, I would like that. It makes my heart skip a beat every time you do."

Xanxus smiles. "Then it's settled. I guess it's only fair since I made you call me by name instead of 'Boss.'"

Mammon looks straight into Xanxus's eyes and nods. "I guess it is too. Today. Today is the best day of my life since my birthday."

Xanxus grabs Mammon's hands and pulls her to him into a tight embrace. Xanxus can smell lavender from Mammon. Typical smell coming from the woman he loves. Not really surprised Mammon smells of lavender. Mammon loves everything money, candy, (people may not know it) and the color purple.

"I love you. Keep that smile of yours." Xanxus whispers in her ear.

"You too... Xanxus, my beloved Xanxus." Mammon murmurs back.

Mammon truly wish the ride will go on forever. She wants to stay like this, in this position, in a tight embrace of her beloved. But alas, all good moments must come to a conclusion when they have to leave the Ferris Wheel and turn in for the night, the stalker group lay forgotten from their memories.

* * *

_**ninetailsgirl94 - haha Yeah, they won't be forever alone ;) Believe in Lussuria's faith that they'll find someone.**_

_**TunaFish of Vongola - I'm glad you think chapter 6 was cute (o u o)**_

_**Destiny Aitsuji - Yesh, Mammy ish very cute indeed. I love making Mammy act that way. It's too fun o3o**_

_**Saiotoo - Thank you so much!**_

_**Author's note: If you're wondering about what happen or what our little stalker group were doing during the Ferris Wheel scenes, I'll just leave it to your imagination ;P If the world really doesn't end or have some kind of an Apocalypse this Friday and we live/survive to see another day w/o incident or whatever, see you all at chapter 8! Ciao~ Ciao~**_


	8. I'm Forever Yours

**Here's chapter 8! Since we have live past 12/21/2012, you all get to read it :3 :D Sorry for the late update. I was out all day and I was made to do something after I got home, so I couldn't updated it earlier.**

**Disclamier: If only I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I don't. Amano-sensei does.**

* * *

Many months have pass since the double date at Mafia Land, Xanxus and Mammon's relationship as couple is now known throughout the mafia world. Many people of enemy famiglia have tried kidnapping Mammon or assassinate Xanxus on multiple occasions, but they all obviously fail. The Varia have always been the strongest assassination group in the Mafia, minus the little hiccups after Tsunayoshi Sawada and his guardians showed up in the picture.

"Mou! I wish they stop already. It's getting annoying." Mammon said angrily.

"Maa, maa, Mammon-chan, calm down," Lussuria said, trying to reassure her.

"How am I suppose to calm down! It's not like I care they know my real gender now or that I'm dating my boss, but those are stupid reasons for them to try to kidnap me or kill Xanxus!" Mammon pounds on the table. "Those damn idiots. Those reasons never work in the mafia world!"

"That's obvious. I thought they learn by now when they tried the same stunt with me and Squalo." Gwen laughs.

"This isn't a laughing matter. It's ridiculous!" Mammon glares at Gwen.

"I know, but sometimes people never learn from their mistakes," Gwen shrugs. "At least you and Xanxus killed every last one of them, right?"

Mammon grumbles. "Yeah... that's right."

"Then, there you go." Gwen pats Mammon on the back.

Gwen knew how frustrating it can get. But this is the mafia world they live in and genuine love is always seen as a weakness. It's a dangerous world for the mafia members' loved ones who aren't directly part of that world. All of them knew that.

Lucky for Mammon and Xanxus, they're very capable fighters to fend for themselves. However, that doesn't stop Gwen from worrying someone like the Vindice are still and might be out there in the mafia world. All lingering in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. Gwen have a very bad feeling that something is going to happen that would test both Mammon and Xanxus to the limit in everything.

"Gwen-nee? Are you alright? Are you worry about something?" Lussuria asked.

"Yeah. You always scrunch up your face every time you worry or have a bad feeling about something," Mammon agrees.

"I-it's really nothing. I just feel a little unwell that's all," Gwen tries to wave away their concerns.

"You know. You're a bad liar when it comes to that stuff," Mammon points out.

Gwen puppy pouts. "Mou. You must notice everything, Mammon."

"Of course. It's my job to notice everything. All for blackmail and money!" Mammon puff out her chest proudly as Gwen an Lussuria chuckles at those words. "But seriously. What's up?"

"I dunno yet. I can't describe it. I just have a bad feeling..." Gwen ponders at the thought.

Both Lussuria and Mammon looked at each other and left the subject alone.

* * *

Gwen's bad feeling came true when someone succeeded in kidnapping Mammon, angering Xanxus. Everyone tries to calm his raging wrath.

"Bossu! P-please calm down!" Levi moans as Xanxus whacks him multiple times.

"Boss! We all know you're angry!" Lussuria holds Xanxus back from behind.

"Dammit Boss! You got to calm down! We need you with a cool head!" Squalo yells at Xanxus. "Gwen is already move on ahead to enemy territory to check things out!"

"KASUGA! SHUT UP YOU DAMN BASTARDS!" Xanxus struggles. "I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! THOSE DAMN BASTARDS!"

"We know, Boss!" Lussuria said desperately. "We all love and care for Mammon-chan!"

"We'll kill them, Bossu! Promise!" Levi said teary eyed.

"VOI! BEL! HELP US DAMMIT!" Squalo yelled at Bel who was standing back.

"Ushishsi. No way. Don't you peasants need a free hand to intercept that woman's message?" Bel said.

"VOI! Whatever! Just help us hold Boss back until that time comes, got it?!" Squalo glares at Bel.

"Che." Bel grumbles as he goes to help the others hold Xanxus back from leaving the mansion.

"I'm back! Mammon's fine for now." Gwen reports and pulling out a map at the same time. "She here, but the place is pretty heavily guarded."

"VOI! Can't Mammon just break out of there?" Squalo raises his eyebrows.

"Yes, but these guys seems very well informed. They got Mammon sedated with a powerful drug," Gwen continues with her report. "From what I manage to get out of one of the men before I wiped out his memory of seeing me is they split into teams. One to distract Mammon while another to sneak past her guard unnoticed to drug her."

"Oh my goodness! How they manage to do that?" Lussuria said worryingly.

"That's right! We're of the Varia!" Levi said.

"Well... I guess I should say they have the qualities of the Vindice when it comes to knowledge and strength," Gwen said.

"Voi...Damn..." Squalo narrows his eyes.

"Yeah. Good for you that you have me around. The title that's bee passed down from mother to daughter, 'the Bloody Valkyrie Gilgamesh,' isn't for show," Gwen said proudly. "For generations, my family has always been the most strongest and powerful."

Squalo nods and squeezes Gwen's hands. "Yeah. You have clearly proven that."

"Ushishsihisi. The Boss has finally calm down," Bel pipes up, his back on the wall, with his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Bossu..." Levi looks at Xanxus with a worried face.

"..." Xanxus stares at everyone with a blank face, breathing hard.

Gwen pats Xanxus on the back. "It'll be fine, my little brother. We'll get her back. I promise you that. Alright! It's time for planning!"

It didn't take long for them to plan the attack on the enemy and to take back Mammon. In no time, they're at the enemy's hideout and launched out the plan. The whole hideout became a bloodbath as Gwen killed every last of the enemy that comes her way. While the whole place's in a uproar, their focus on Gwen, the Varia manage to slip by the place unnoticed by the enemy. As expected, there were still guards around where Mammon is kept and both parties clashed.

They struggled as blood spilled here and there. By the time Gwen joined the party, the Varia and the enemy were still fighting, neither side not budging much. In the end, Gwen took the finishing kill on the enemies with ease.

"Geez, you guys," Gwen shakes her head. "Letting a girl finish the job for you."

"Sh-shut up! We were doing fine without you!" Levi pants.

"Ushishishishi. For once, I agree with Levi," Bel picks up his knives as Gwen rolls her eyes.

Xanxus burst in the room Mammon was kept in and kill every single person in the room around and near Mammon. "KASUGA! DIE YOU FUCKING SCUMS!"

"Mammon-chan! I'll heal you right away!" Lussuria ran to Mammon.

"Ngh... No... St-stay back..." Mammon begged weakly. "Th-they... did something to me."

"Let me see," Gwen goes by Mammon's side and thoroughly checks Mammon from head to toe, grimacing. "I see... This is going to be a hassle. It is better that all of you stand back."

"What is it, Gwen," Squalo looks at quizzically.

"They did something to her body. Getting rid of it is going to be a complicated procedure," Gwen said slowly.

"Can you do it?" Xanxus finally spoke up, his voice hoarse. "Can you rid of it, whatever the fuck it is."

Gwen nods. "Of course. Like I said, it's a complicated procedure so I need all the concentration necessary to remove it completely and thoroughoutly."

Everyone nods and let Gwen do her magic to help Mammon. It took a few hours, but Gwen manage to successfully finish the operation without any problems. Gwen gives the Varia a nod of approval to show that Mammon is alright and it's fine to approach her. Xanxus picks Mammon up, bridal style, and hold her tight. Everyone gather around them with sighs of relief and joy that Mammon is going to be alright.

* * *

Mammon wakes up in the Varia infirmary a few days later. Xanxus is sitting next to her bed, fallen asleep. Mammon smiles and holds Xanxus's hands. Xanxus woke up by her touch.

"I'm sorry... Did I wake you up, Xanxus?" Mammon said weakly.

"No. You didn't," Xanxus said, kissing Mammon on the forehead. "I'm glad you're awake. I love you, Mammon. How are you feeling?"

"Weak, but I'll be better," Mammon smiles at Xanxus. "I'm glad you're here with me. I love you too."

"Good," Xanxus said, pulling out a ring box out.

"Xa-Xanxus! I-is that–?" Mammon started.

Xanxus nods as he opens the box. "Would you marry me, Mammon?"

Mammon smiles brightly. "Hai... I will marry you, Xanxus."

Xanxus leans forward to kiss Mammon as he puts the ring on Mammon's finger. After Mammon left the infirmary, she and Xanxus broke the news they're engaged. Everyone congratulated the couple as Levi and Bel sat in a corner, sulking.

"I feel bad for those two," Gwen said. "Man, Fon is going to be devastated when he hears Mammon's engaged to Xanxus."

"VOI! They'll get over it," Squalo waved it off.

Gwen laughs. "I guess. They'll find somebody. I have hopes for them."

From that day forth, Lussuria and Gwen helps Mammon plan her wedding. Mammon was flustered about it because she and Xanxus hasn't exactly set a solid date for the wedding. When they told the Acrobaleno, Yuni jumps at the chance to help out planning the wedding. So did Lal Mirch. All of them all debated when the wedding should be until they settled on November 10th, Xanxus's birthday. As expected, when Fon heard the news he was devastated.

"Come one Fon. I'm sure you'll find somebody else to fall in love with. Kora!" Colonnello tries to be reassuring.

Fon shakes his head sadly. "There will be no one else like Viper. She'll be the only woman I'll ever love..."

"Fon. I know that's not true," Reborn said. "When the wedding rolls around. Let's hit as many girls as we can!"

"Sounds good. Kora!" Colonnello said excitedly.

"Sorry Colonnello, but you're married. This is for the single guys only," Reborn smirks as Colonnello makes himself an emo corner.

"Thank you, Reborn. You're truly a good friend." Fon brightens up a bit with a weak smile.

"No problem, Fon," Reborn whack-pat Fon on the back with his famous classic smirk of his. "They call me the Ladies Killer for nothing."

"Wait! Reborn!" Colonnello suddenly stood up and face Reborn with an eureka moment. "You're not single! You have Bianchi! Kora!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Colonnello, you have a lot to learn." Reborn shrugs with a smirk still plastered on his face. "Ever since Luce died, I've became a man of many women. That's why I'm called the 'Number One Ladies-Killer' among the mafia world."

"Dammit, kora!" Colonnello glares at Reborn. That son of a bitch! One of these days, he'll get Reborn!

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry for this being the shortest chapter. My ideas for this chapter escaped me while I was writing this and I couldn't think anything else to end the chapter DX So all my escaped most likely to appear in chapter 9 (I hope). Now that Christmas is over, my XV will be on schedule again in the updates. I am also writing request fics I got on FB, but at least I can take my time on those. See you next chapter**_


	9. The Eve Before the Big Day

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I was busy during the holidays so I didn't get to write this chapter much. I was hoping to get this chapter done as much as possible last night so I could finish the rest in an hour or two today and upload it before midnight. But that didn't happen cuz I kept getting distracted last night that I didn't get much done on the chapter ._.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"Should we invite the Vindice to the wedding as well?" Gwen asked.

"No! No way in hell I'll allow them at the wedding!" Mammon objected.

"I agree! I forgive them for what they did to Bossu!" Levi objected as well.

"Alright, alright. I get it," Gwen sigh in defeat.

Yuni, Lussuria, Gwen, Lal, and Mammon are all sitting in Mammon's room, going over the list guests for the wedding. The wedding between Mammon and Xanxus is only less than two months away.

"I can't believe it. We got everything ready but the dresses and the stupid guest list. What is wrong with you Mammon?" Lal said angrily.

"Shut up! Xanxus and I are picky who's going to be at the wedding, okay! And I never worn a dress my entire life, okay!" Mammon snapped back.

"Maa, maa, you two," Yuni said calmly. "There's still some time left until the wedding."

"True, but we need to get the RVSP cards out as soon as possible," Gwen said.

"What the hell, woman!" Lal yelled at Gwen. "Didn't YOU have your own fucking wedding a whole two weeks after Sharky proposed to you!"

Gwen looks away with a 'I don't know what you're talking about' face, which pissed off Lal even more. Lussuria held the angry Lal back from murdering Gwen.

"Please calm down, Lal-chan!" Lussuria pulls a struggling Lal from Gwen. "Everyone plans their special wedding differently."

"GRAH!" Lal kicks and scream at the air.

"Please Lal," Yuni smiles at Lal calmly.

Lal stopped. She knew that look. Luce always gave them that look all those years ago. Lal looks away grumpily "Fine. For you, Yuni. I owe it to your grandmother."

"Thank you, Lal." Yuni hugs Lal, making Lal to blush shyly.

"Ye-yeah..." Lal hates it when Yuni acts like her grandmother. It's so goddamn scary and creepy.

"Now, now. Are we missing anyone else?" Lussuria brings back the topic in hand.

"No. We don't need to invite a lot of people. Why would mafia need big weddings?" Mammon said bluntly.

"But Gwen-nee had a big wedding," Lussuria said. "Big weddings are so fun!"

"That's because she knows WAY too many people!" Mammon pointed out. "And how big weddings fun? I nearly died in that wedding!

"Well SORRY that I know way too many people, Viper," Gwen hissed. "And that's because you were still in chibi form, Viper!"

"Settled down you two. We're all friends here and everyone's weddings are different," Yuni reasoned as Mammon and Gwen glares at each other, electric sparks flying between the two.

"Hmph. Fine, but you owe me, Yuni," Mammon puffed. "The wedding is not cheap."

"Hai, hai," Yuni patted Mammon. "I promise we'll put in the full amount of the wedding costed you into your bank account."

"Good," Mammon nods sharply in approval. "Now let's finish this."

* * *

In the bridal shop the next day, at the back room, Mammon is trying out different types of wedding dresses. Strapless ones, puffy ones, lacy ones, tight ones, and so on. Mammon is nearly at the end of her wits.

"GRAH!" Mammon pounds her fists on the wall, wearing nothing but her panties. "This is endless! Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Hey! No complaining from you, young lady!" Lal nagged at Mammon. "I don't like dresses much myself, but I have to do this too for my wedding! I know what your feeling, but it must be done."

Mammon grumbles. "But I don't like any of those dresses."

"Then go look around the shop and see if you find what you like, before the others pick it for you!" Lal scowls at Mammon.

"Fine," Mammon said as she puts her clothes back on before leaving the fitting room to look around the shop with Lal.

Mammon really don't want to wear a wedding dress, but her freaking bridesmaids insist on it that she does. What a pain in the ass. As instructed, Mammon walk around the bridal shop again, more thoroughly this time, with a bored face. The shop keepers kept their distance from the illusionist, afraid for their lives, as Mammon looks around the shop while her bridesmaids gather to discuss their dresses.

"Urgh. This is such a hassle. As if I could find one that I like," Mammon sigh. "As if it's easy for me to choose. I always worn boys' clothes all my life. As if I have a good eye for dresses."

Mammon continues to grumble as she made another thorough look around the bridal shop for the 'perfect' wedding dresses that suits her. When she went past the window where the display dresses are lined up, Mammon saw the perfect one for her. She was awed by the dazzling look of the dress as if the sun was shining down on it just for her. Mammon just can't take her eyes off it.

It was a strapless one. Not really her forte of tastes in fashion and clothing, but this wedding dress was absolutely gorgeous. Pure white from top to bottom. On the sides from the hip down is a type of Chinese-slit-style with the silky cloth patched in place of the slit area. For the upper area of the dress, the very top of the dress, part of the cloth was folded down like a neat little napkin. The back of the dress was laced down to the ass, the string neatly tied in a bow.

"Mammon-san. Did you find the one you like?" Kyoko smiled at Mammon.

"Huh? Oh yeah... Yeah, I did," Mammon replied and turns to the shop keepers and points at the dress. "I want that one."

"H-hai! E-excellent choice, miss!" The shop keeper squeaked and stumble to fetch the requested dress from the back room with her assistants.

"So, have you finally decided, Viper?" Lal asked, her hand on her hip.

"It's MAMMON, not VIPER, you bitch," Mammon scowls. "And for your information, yes I have. It's that dress on display."

Mammon points at the dress again. Everyone oh-ed and aw-ed at the beautiful dress Mammon picked out.

"Hahi! That's a beautiful dress, desu," Haru complimented.

"Oh my! What a good eye you have, Mammon-chan," Lussuria nods in agreement, giving his approval.

"It's really a beautiful dress," Yuni smiles brightly.

"Yeah. It really is," Gwen looks up and down at the dress, fingers at her chin.

"I-it's really pretty," Chrome said weakly in a small voice.

Mammon shrugs. "Yeah."

The shopkeeper and her assistants finally emerge from the back, carrying Mammon's dress. "H-here's the dress, miss. B-but we n-need to do f-fitting sessions and s-such so the dress can be re-ready on time for your we-wedding."

"Eh, why?" Mammon arch her eyebrows.

"Man, you're clueless, Mammon." Lal facepalmed. "You saw me and Gwen before! You know by now!"

"As if I was paying any attention!" Mammon glares at Lal. "I wasn't being paid for it then!"

"Don't worry. I have a feeling something like this may happen, so I printed this out for you," Yuni hands out a piece of paper to Mammon.

"Eeks, se-seriously..." Mammon's face turned sour.

"Yep," Gwen and Lal said in unison.

* * *

After Mammon's first fitting session that very same day, they schedule the next fitting after two and a half weeks time. Mammon was exhausted after that.

"I think it's time to take a look of the bridesmaids' dresses now that Mammon has chosen her wedding dress," Gwen said.

"What? We're not done yet? I'm exhausted from all this." Mammon moans.

"Psh. That's rich coming from someone who's part of Varia," Lal mocked Mammon.

"Shut up, Lal! This and that is different! Weren't you the same as well," Mammon points at Lal accusingly.

"N-no! I-I was nervous when I was doing my fittings, th-that's all!" Lal blushes in embarrassment.

"Now, now, girls," Lussuria step between the two bickering women. "Let's all get along. No need to fight."

"Hmph! Fine!" Lal and Mammon said at the same time, crossing their arms and look away.

"Oya, oya. It's like watching two high school girls fighting with each other," Gwen sweatdropped. "Come on guys. We still need to pick out the bridesmaids dresses and get fitted into them."

"That's right. We found three styles, all in purple," Yuni said brightly. "Since you're the bride. You get the final say which one you like best."

Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko all brought out the dresses for Mammon to see. Chrome was holding a short-length dress, Haru's a long-length dress, and Kyoko's medium-length dress. Mammon look each of them, one by one, as she walked back and forth between the three girls in deep thought.

"I pick this one," Mammon stops in front of Kyoko.

The plum-colored dress Kyoko was holding is a ruched bodice with sweetheart neckline with ultra-feminine cap sleeves. At the left side of the waist-line is an eye-catching chic 3D flower pattern. The flow of the dress is a soft chiffon cascading ruffles that moves vivaciously that's fully lined with a back zip.

"Alright. Shopkeeper! This one please," Gwen gives the dress Mammon chosen to the shopkeeper.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" The shopkeeper squeaked again and hurled to the back to grab more of the dresses.

A few minutes later, the shopkeeper comes out from the back with the dresses for the bridesmaids to fit in. Lussuria sat next to Mammon to keep her company as the rest of their party goes to the fitting room to try out the dresses. By late afternoon, everyone chirped in to buy for the not-so-cheap dresses.

"Ahhhhh! We're finally done with the dress shopping," Lal stretched her arms out.

"Yeah. Anyone up for lunch? I see a restaurant over there," Gwen noted as she nods towards the restaurant.

"Sure. I was getting a little hungry," Kyoko said.

"Me too, desu!" Haru seconded as Chrome nods shyly.

"Alright, then it's settled," Gwen said and led everyone to the restaurant.

All the girls plus a Luss all talked excitedly about the pending wedding as they ate their lunch. Mammon would groan here and there, a blush appearing on her face. For the next two fittings, they repeated the same procedure.

"Thank you for inviting and letting us become your bridesmaids, Mammon-san," Kyoko smiles as she held Mammon's hands softly.

"N-no problem. It was Gwen's idea after all," Mammon blushes a bit. "I don't have a lot of female friends because I always kept my gender a secret and I was a loner for a long time."

Chrome looks at Mammon softly with understanding. "I know the feeling. It's because of Boss and Mukuro-sama I got to know and meet wonderful people."

Haru hugs Chrome. "Aww. It's no problem, desu. We're happy to be your friends!"

"Hai," Kyoko nods in agreement as she continues to smile at Mammon and to Chrome as well.

"You know. I kinda feel bad not letting Bianchi be a bridesmaid as well," Gwen hummed with a guilty face. "I know she would gladly accept being one."

"Bianchi? I thought she directing the catering for the wedding," Haru said with a confused face.

Gwen, Lal, Mammon, Lussuria, Yuni, and Chrome all looked each other with a 'Oh god no' face. Being direct part of the mafia and have an unfortunate taste of Bianchi's cooking, they all know too well how much a disaster it could cause at the wedding.

"She is? I remember her saying something about Reborn-sama being her date for the wedding," Kyoko corrected Haru.

"Hahi! You're right, desu. I forgot," Haru said.

"W-well, in any case. Let's head back. We're done with everything," Gwen said.

"Y-yeah. We need to use the last few days to rest for the wedding," Lal agreed.

"Oh, don't forget about the bachelorette party in four days!" Lussuria reminded the girls.

"A bachelorette party?! When did you plan that?" Mammon said in surprise. "I don't need one!"

"Oh yes you do! It's the once-in-a-lifetime experience and we're not letting it slip for you!" Lal head-locked Mammon.

"Myu…." Mammon grumbles angrily.

Mammon unhappily agrees to the idea of having the bachelorette party as long they pay her candy in the end. When the party rolled around, it took place at Tsuna's house for no apparent reason. Nana Sawada was more than happy to host the party and let the girls crush at the house for the night before the wedding. The party got a crazier than it suppose to because of Lambo and the Ten-Year Bazooka. It's a miracle the Sawada household was still intact after the party, mainly thanks to poor Tsuna protecting the place and Iemitsu keeping Nana away from the chaos.

When everyone finally asleep and Lussuria went back to the hotel the Varia is staying for the night, Nana smiled at their sleeping forms. "Tsu-kun has so many wonderful friends."

Iemitsu kisses Nana on the temple. "Yeah. He does. I'm so proud of him."

With that, Nana and Iemitsu turned in for the night themselves for the upcoming wedding they were also invited to. Mammon, hugging a Bester plushie given to her by Gwen and Lussuria, mumbles happily in her sleep. Awaiting for the morning of her wedding to finally arrive. With her pre-wedding gifts spew around her like a nest. Two purple medium-length laced dress from Haru, Hana, and Kyoko. A new camera from Lal. A small jewelry treasure box from Yuni. A collection of books on advance illusions from Chrome. And a handmade hoodie from Bianchi, I-Pin, and Fuuta.

The sun slowly rises up from the horizon, the first light of morning hits the neighborhood a few hours later, signaling the morning birds to chirp. The day of the wedding has finally arrive for Xanxus and Mammon.

* * *

_**Author's note: Were you all expecting a wedding scene in this chapter? Sorry. You have to wait patiently for it longer. I promise the next chapter is completely dedicated to the wedding, mafia style. I did a little research on the dresses to find the right ideal ones, best suited for the wedding. Here are the links on what they officially look like.**_

_**Wedding Dress - **_ StraplessWeddingDresses0046_

_**Bridesmaid Dress (plum color) - **_ Product_Chiffon-Sweetheart-Short-Dress-with-Cap-Sleeves-F15406_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-Shop-By-Color


	10. De Wedding, Le Mafia Style

**The chapter you all been waiting for! The XV wedding! Hoorah. Did you ever got hit by 'no to little motivation to do anything at all' day/weeks? Well I got it before I started this chapter so that's why it took forever for me to finish writing this on top of having to do some research about weddings so i get the basics down. I hope you like it.**

**12/11/2013 - Happy birthday Fuuta!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Eight in the morning at the Sawada household. Bathrooms are being hogged. Tsuna's room is being used as a dresser room for the bridesmaids. Mammon's in the master bedroom with Nana and Bianchi helping Mammon get ready for her big day. Tsuna and Iemitsu got kicked from the house and was dragged to Yamamoto's place by Reborn to change into their tuxedos.

"Reborn. Why did you kicked us out from the house?" Tsuna complained.

"And watch the girls undress. I always knew you were a pervert," Reborn smirks evilly.

"N-no! I-it's not like that at all!" Tsuna said hastily, his face red as Reborn continues to smirk evilly.

"Tsuna is rank number 4586 to be the most perverted person in the mafia," Fuuta said in his ranking tone.

"Fu-Fuuta!" Tsuna said in horror while Reborn chuckled.

"N-Nana... Oh Nana. My Nana," Iemitsu sobs for his wife he couldn't see earlier before he and Tsuna were dragged out of the house by Reborn.

"Don't worry Sawada! You'll see your precious wife soon enough!" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto laughs brightly as he pats Iemitsu on the back.

"Haha. It looks like our dads get along really well," Yamamoto smiles.

_Eeeehhhhhh... It doesn't even look like it. _Tsuna thought to himself with his famous 'are you serious' face.

"Che. Shut up Baseball Idiot," Gokudera glares at Yamamoto as usual, all ready for the wedding.

"Shouldn't you all be getting ready for the wedding?" Verde comes in, fixing his green tie.

"Ye-yeah! You all should hurry up and get dressed for the wedding!" Skull said, trying to tie his tie and failing miserably.

"Hey Lackey. You suck tying a tie," Reborn laughs at Skull.

"Sh-shut up! And I'm not a lackey!" Skull's face turns red in embarrassment.

"Good graces, Skull. If you can't tie a tie, then ditch it," Verde points out.

"Maybe chicks would actually dig you without it," Colonnello joked.

"Re-really?" Skull said brightly.

Verde, Colonnello, and Reborn all look at each other with a 'Not a chance' face.

"Ahaha. You guys are funny," Yamamoto laughs.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON HERE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yells.

"Shut up! You're annoying, turf top!" Gokudera said in an annoyed voice.

"What was that, octopus head?" Ryohei said angrily.

"I said 'shut up! You're annoying, turf top!'" Gokudera glares at Ryohei.

"These young'uns are so lively aren't they, Sawada?" Tsuyoshi laughs.

"U-un... It feels like we're young again ourselves with all these energy," Iemitsu laughs it off. "Oh Nana. I want to see her now..."

Meanwhile back at the Sawada household. Mammon, Nana, and Bianchi are in the master bedroom to prepare for the wedding in a few hours time.

"Myu..." Mammon twitches every now and then as Bianchi fixes her hair while Nana puts on the makeup.

"Mammon. You need to stop twitching. I can't get your hair into a pretty little bun," Bianchi said.

"That's right. Every girl wants to be pretty on their big day for her love one," Nana smiles positively.

"But this is embarrassing," Mammon grumbles. "I can't believe I have to go through all this trouble."

Bianchi stopped what she was doing. She placed her hands on Mammon's shoulder and lower herself to put her cheek on Mammon's.

"Mammon. We may have our differences in the past, but today is your special day. You should cherish it every moment of it. You're marrying the man you love at the bottom of your heart," Bianchi said and kiss Mammon on the cheek.

Mammon blushed. "F-fine... This is all so new to me."

Bianchi smiles softly. "Yeah. But you'll do fine. Considering you're of the Varia and most of the guests are from the mafia, the wedding could get a little chaotic."

Mammon smirks. "I expected to."

"There!" Nana clasped her hands, smiling happily. "My~ Look how beautiful and cute you are, Mammon-chan."

Nana gets up and moves to the side so that Mammon is facing the mirror. Mammon got startled at the person in the mirror staring back at her. She couldn't believe the person staring right back at her from the mirror is her. Mammon almost didn't recognize herself. Her lips has a pink shine to it from the lipstick. Cheeks been lightly powdered to bring out the shine of her face. Eyelashes looks thicker and fuller. Her hair in a wavy bun style. For the first time in her entire life, Mammon have a feminine appearance. A true womanly look.

Gwen comes into the room. "Are you ready? Everyone else is almost ready."

Bianchi nods. "We'll be ready. Mammon just need to put on her dress and veil."

"Alright. You and Nana get ready for the wedding while I help Mammon with her dress," Gwen offered.

"Thanks." Bianchi nods again.

"Hai! You really look wonderful, Mammon. Reminds me when I married Tsu-kun's father," Nana daydreamed.

"Errrr... Yeah," Mammon narrows her eyes a bit while Gwen giggled.

Nana and Bianchi left the room to get ready for the wedding. Gwen walks over to Mammon to help get into her dress. Gwen smiles at Mammon with a nostalgic look.

"What? Why are you smiling? It's creepy," Mammon looks at Gwen with a creep-out face.

"Oh. Sorry. I just feel nostalgic and happy that's all," Gwen replied.

"Un-huh..." Mammon kept staring at Gwen, still holding onto her creep-out face as she starts to put on her wedding dress.

"Heh. Never mind that," Gwen waves it away. "Nana's right. You truly look wonderful."

Mammon blushes. "Th-thanks..."

"You're welcome," Gwen hugs Mammon lightly. "There. You're ready."

"Yeah... I hardly recognize myself..." Mammon stares at the mirror once more.

"Haha. Yeah. I know what you mean," Gwen smiles again. "Alright. Why don't you stay here while I check on the others. I'm sure the boys will be here soon."

"Myu... Fine. Remember you owe me one," Mammon said.

"Hai, hai," Gwen waves as she leaves the room to check on the others.

Waiting. That's going to be the hard part. Mammon's feeling a bit nervous and anxious about the wedding. She wonders if this is normal... Guess she'll ask Gwen and Lal later at the Vongola Mansion, Japan branch, where the wedding is taking place. A couple hours later, after everyone finished getting ready, the men picked up the women at the Sawada household and head towards their destination.

* * *

"Everyone's settled in their seats and those idiot men are in position too," Lal comes in the back room where Mammon and the rest of the bridesmaids are in. "You maggots ready as well?"

"Hai," Yuni said. "Where's Uncle Reborn."

"That idiot is probably slacking off again," Lal scowls.

"Who's slacking off, my friend?" Reborn comes in on cue.

"Che. Dammit Reborn. I really hate your guts," Lal growls at Reborn.

Reborn smirks slyly as he shrugs off Lal's comment and winks at Mammon. "Ready cutie?"

"Don't call me cutie, Reborn!" Mammon throws Reborn the death glare.

"Alright you two. Enough," Gwen clapped her hands to catch their attention. "The ceremony is about to start. Everyone get in position."

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison.

"My~ I'm so excited," Lussuria said in his usual flamboyant pose.

"I-I'm so nervous, desu," Haru said nervous with a blush forming.

"Me too, Haru," Kyoko said. "Let's do our best together."

"Un!" Yuni smiles.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Annie comes in, holding a flower basket. "The twins are starting to get fidgety."

"Alright. Tell them to start. We're right on schedule," Gwen said.

Annie nods and left the room. Reborn hold out his arm and smiles at Mammon. Mammon sighs and link her arm with his. A minute pass. Two. Then they hear the song that cues to get the show on the road.

"Sha! Alright. Let's do this!" Lal gets hyped up.

One by one after Annie and the twins made their appearances, the bridesmaids comes out in a single file. Some of the bridesmaids' dates in the crowd wolf-whistled, causing the bridesmaids to stumbled a bit and blush. After all the bridesmaids lined up, the music changed to Pachelbel's Canon. Mammon took a deep breath and stepped out of the room with Reborn.

"Aww. Look how beautiful she looks," Shoichi said excitedly.

"Un. Amazing," Spanner pulls out his lollipop in awed.

"Boo, boo. I can look like that too," Bluebell pouts.

"Ahaha. Maybe," Byakuran said in a his usual chirpy voice.

"My! She truly makes a wonderful bride," Hana nods. "I wish I could look like that with my dream man."

Ryohei blushes. "We-we'll have the wedding of your dreams to the extreme!"

"Why. You are a true gentleman, Ryohei," Hana cooed as Ryohei's blush deepens further.

"Aieya! Pretty!" I-pin said.

"Gahahahaha! Lambo's the best looking guy!" Lambo said as he pulled out some grenades.

"La-Lambo! Put those away! We're in a wedding!" Tsuna struggles with Lambo to remove the grenades away.

"Heh. I have to say, Boss. Mammon is really beautiful in that dress," Squalo said as Xanxus stared at Mammon in acknowledgment.

"Look Mammon. Everyone can't stop staring at you," Reborn smiles as he squeezed Mammon's arm gently. "And complimenting how beautiful you look today."

"Urgh. I wish they would stop. I'm starting to feel very self-conscious about this," Mammon moans in agony.

"Heh. Whatever you say, Mammon," Reborn's smile turn into a smirk.

"Reborn..." Mammon starts.

"Yeah soon-to-be-married-woman?" Reborn peeked at her.

"Thanks for walking me down the aisle today," Mammon whispered softly.

"Heh. You're welcome. This is what best friends are for, right?" Reborn feels a little honored by those words.

"Yeah..." Mammon mumbles. "And since when you became my best friend? I never recall calling you my best friend or a friend at that."

Reborn chuckled. "Don't be like that, Mammon. We known each other since Luce was still around all those years back. All the jobs we did and the free time we had together were pretty fun before we were cursed."

"You must be going senile, Reborn," Mammon rolled her eyes. "I don't ever remember enjoying myself or having fun as you call it with you guys."

"Un-huh. But you have to admit you have a little fun messing with Skull," Reborn smirks again.

Mammon rolls her eyes again. "Whatever. Let's get this over and done already."

Reborn chuckles. "Yes ma'am."

Reborn and Mammon reached the alter. Reborn grasped Mammon's hands a bit and winked at her as she smiles before sitting down next to Tsuna and Lambo. Mammon slowly turns to Xanxus and held his hands. Both of them blush at each other presences. Xanxus was handsome as hell in that white suit like a mighty king and Mammon was like an angel from the heavens. Timoteo cleared his throats and tied the couple in mafia matrimony. Mammon and Xanxus both prepared beautiful wedding vows that touched everyone's hearts, which some people have doubts the two didn't write their vows on their own.

In the groomsmen corner, there's a good variety of different and colorful faces. Squalo, the obvious choice of best man, wore a proud face and happy to see his boss getting married to the woman he loves. Next to Squalo is Levi with tears streaming down his face as he bit his lips, wishing it was all a dream. Next stop in the lineup is the Prince with a frown, still piss to the fact he could never have his Mammy back. Also with a frown on his face standing besides Bel is Fon, his dreams of being with Mammon shattered. At the end of the lineup is Colonnello who couldn't stop winking and making silly faces at Lal. At the same time, all the bridesmaids (including Luss mind you) have the same happy face expect for Lal who's on the edge of wanting to murder Colonnello right then and there.

* * *

After the wedding ceremony, everyone went to the grand main hall of the Vongola Mansion for photoshoots and bouquet throwing. To no surprise, the grand main hall was chaotic! The photoshoots was unorganized where various mafia members threaten to kill the photographer on multiple occassions. Minus those who are already married, the girls pushed at each other in hopes of getting the bouquet as Mammon went on top of the stairs to throw it over her shoulders. Hana was successful in receiving the said bouquet and jumped in joy as the rest of the girls sulked in disappointment.

When the chaotic fiesta of the grand main hall ended, the guests got herded into the dining hall room for the reception. Weird ass speeches were made, even Bel and Fon congratulated on the newlyweds, which caused everyone who knew those two to gasp in horror. Yuni and Lussuria were the only two immune to that fact as they smiled and awed at Fon's and Bel's speeches. Before the meals starts its course, the newlyweds cut the wedding cake shortly after the speeches were said and done. Very shyly, they fed each other a bit of the cake piece.

"Attention everyone!" Gwen taps on her glass to draw everyone's attention as she spoke through a microphone. "Now we got some food in our stomach, I think it's time for the newlyweds first dance."

Mammon stared at Gwen in horror as Gwen pulls a devious face.

"How could you?" Mammon hissed, still horrified she has to dance in front of all these people with Xanxus.

Gwen shrugs. "Suck it up. With wedding receptions like this, of course the newlyweds will have to dance in front of their guests."

"I truly hate you," Mammon moans.

"I know," Gwen smirks evilly with a triumphant face. "Now excuse me, time for me to hit the stage for that first song."

Gwen went up the stage for the newlywed's first dance as Xanxus and Mammon went straight to the center of the dance floor. Their first song was the very same song Gwen was playing on the piano all these months ago where Mammon accidentally eavesdropped on. Mammon glued herself on Xanxus, not wanting to look up on his face, afraid she might faint for being this close to him. When the first song ended, Gwen hopped off the stage to take Xanxus for the second dance as Mammon was whisked away by the mad scientist.

"I'm so proud of you, little brother," Gwen said cheerfully.

"Hnnn..." is all Xanxus said.

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Really. That's all you have to say? How boring."

Xanxus shrugs. "Like I care."

"Mou! You're always like this," Gwen pouts. "Sheesh."

"Verde. Why are you dancing with me?" Mammon stares at the scientist suspiciously.

"Oh. What's this? Don't trust me?" Verde looks at Mammon with amusement.

"No. Not really. You always have some kind of agenda," Mammon rebutted.

"True, but would you rather have Skull or those-who-shall-not-be-named dance with you instead? I can call for Reborn if you like, but I believe he's a little preoccupied at the moment," Verde said.

"Ngh... You have a point," Mammon furrowed her eyebrows, hating the fact Verde is right.

Mammon doesn't even know if she can even face Bel or Fon for the reminder of the night. She knows those two idiots are still sulking about the fact she choose Xanxus over them. It's a big wedding in mafia standards. Bel and Fon should find themselves surrounded by girls soon enough for a dance or two with their looks. Knowing Bel, he'll probably just blow off all the fangirls and sit at the tables by himself. Fon being the exact opposite would be nice and accompany each and one of the fangirls.

"Hey. Why are you sitting by yourself?" A young woman about Bel's age with long strawberry pink hair in pinktails asked the Prince as she looks at him, leaning sideways.

"The Prince has no obligations to talk and mingle with peasants," Bel replied.

"Muu... That's mean," the teen pouts as Bel shrugs. "You look bored. I'm surprised you're not creating any chaos right now."

"Boss will kill anyone who crushes his wedding," Bel noted. "Why is the peasant bugging the Prince?"

"Prince?" The teen blinks. "Peasant?"

Bel pulls his annoyed face. This woman is starting to piss of Bel. Isn't it obvious?

"The Prince is the Prince and the peasant is the peasant, annoying peasant," Bel said annoyingly.

"Un-huh. Right..." The teen said slowly. "You know. You look lonely and sad."

"Eh? What does make the peasant say that?" Bel looks up at the teen with a frown.

"I dunno... I guess it's written all over your face and body language," the teen shrugs.

"Who are you anyway? I never seen you before," Bel said curiously.

"Edlynne. My name is Edlynne Villarreal, but you can call me Edly for short," the teen replied. "Oh! And you finally stopped talking in third person."

"Gek," Bel grits his teeth. "That's a princess name isn't it?"

"Yep!" Edlynne twirled. "You never told me your name yet."

"Che. It's Belphegor, Prince the Ripper," Bel tsked.

"It's a nice name," Edlynne smiles. "It fits you."

Bel looks taken aback. "Ushishishi. The Prince chances his mind. The Prince like this one."

"That's good to hear. Want to go somewhere with some royal value to it," Edlynne offered.

"Ushishishi. Sounds good to the Prince," Bel gets up and took Edlynne's hands.

The two left the Vongola Mansion and went on 'sight-seeing' around Namimori for the rest of the night. When Fon saw Bel leave the Mansion with Edlynne, Fon felt jealous and a bit betrayed. Why didn't he do what Bel did and refuse all the fangirls? Fon is just too nice and none of the girls he's with are nothing compared to Mammon.

"Sup, Fon!" Reborn said as he sling his arm around Fon, nearly choking the Asian martial artist. "Looks like that genius 'princely' brat left with a girl. What are you going to do now?"

Fon mumbles. "Just leave me alone, Reborn. Today is a depressing day for me."

"Leave you alone? Who am I suppose to hang out now?" Reborn pretends to look shocked and hurt. "Lal and Colonnello are outside fighting again. My dear cute niece Yuni is with her Famiglia. Verde disappeared somewhere. Surprisingly, there are girls love who Skull and won't leave him alone. Get this. That lackey is actually enjoying the attention."

"Why don't you go hang out with your students?" Fon said.

"Nah. I want to give Tsuna 'alone' time with Enma and Dino with Hibari. That's how nice of a tutor I am," Reborn snickered. "Now. Let me help you find the girl of your dreams!"

"Fine," Fon sighed in defeat.

"That's the spirit!" Reborn said in victory. "You need to stop moping around just because Mammon rejected you for Xanxus."

Reborn took Fon to a night club in the red district so the martial artist can find a 'decent' girl who could turn out to be Fon's soulmate. Being a good friend that he is, Reborn encourages Fon to get to know the girls in the night club when Fon gave Reborn a disapproving look. Shy as he is being around woman of the red district, Fon did his best to mingle with the women but to no success...

Back at the dining hall of the Vongola Mansion, the reception has gotten a little chaotic. There was flying TYL-Bazooka and bottles, Ryohei screaming 'TO THE EXTREME!' constantly, Mammon sending illusions at poor innocent victims, Xanxus throwing shit at everyone again. You get the idea. The same old usual with the Vongola Famiglia and its allies all night long. Those who passed out from sleepiness or being drunk was sent to spare rooms. Lussuria took full advantage of the situation with a drunken Levi to one of the empty rooms down the hall from the one Dino and Hibari are currently in.

Whatever happened doing this night is full of interesting stories everyone will be talking about in the next few days. To some, it was a fun or interesting night. To a few, it was too chaotic and/or noisy than your average everyday wedding. And to others, it was either a 'what-the-hell' or 'I just don't care anymore I'll just go with the flow' night. The wedding is the one event that will get everyone will never forget in their lifetime...

* * *

_****__Author's note: I honestly thought this was going to end up being a short-to-medium length chapter, but it ended up being long instead. Very long. 3538 words to be the exact. o_o I was going to use another KHR OC of mine for Bel, but she's currently being used for another story and is now lives during Giotto's era. So that gave birth to Edlynne and she will be officially be paired up with Bel in this story. Her name really does mean 'princess.' I want to give my thanks to ninetailsgirl94 and another friend for helping me brainstorm which tuna pairing I should use. You got your ultimate uke pairing :) If you're wondering about what the other characters did doing the reception, you'll find out next chapter. kufufufu~ I will pair Fon up, so don't worry. He won't be forever alone and you'll learn more about Edlynne. I think I'll keep Edlynne around for future KHR stories._

_****__Wedding Dates to satisfy your curiosity:__****__  
-Yuni x Gamma  
-Lal x Colonnello (obviously)  
-Iemitsu x Nana (duh)  
-Shoichi x Lilia (my OC sister for Kikyo)  
-Bluebell x Zakuro  
-Byakuran x MARSHMALLOWS! :D  
-Spanner x Mini Mosca  
-Gwen x Squalo  
-Tsuna x Enma  
-Adelheid x Julie  
-Reborn x Bianchi  
-Lambo x I-Pin (yes I support this pairing)  
-Mukuro x Chrome x Fran  
-Dino x Hibari  
-Basil x Kyoko (can't think of anyone else for Kyoko, not an official pairing of this story)  
__**-Gokudera x Haru  
-Yamamoto x Annie  
-Ryohei x Hana**_


	11. Unforgettable Memories Part 1

**Hey everyone. Unforgettable Memories is a three-parter. The main story will be on a short intermission for the next three chapters (including this one). I didn't say this in the last chapter, so Happy 1827 month!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"Gather around everyone! We got to do this!" Gwen waves the scatter guests of the Sawada household who attended the wedding a couple days prior, setting up a camcorder on a tripod.

"Why is my house being used again?" Tsuna complained.

"No use complaining, Tsuna-dame," Reborn smirks. "Your mother seems pleased with the fact most of the guests from the wedding is back again. You know she welcome everyone and anyone as long she thinks they're your friends."

"Hiiiieeeeee! That's what I'm afraid of! Okaa-san is too gullible," Tsuna gloom.

Iemitsu whacks Tsuna on the head. "You shouldn't be saying that about your mother, Tsuna."

"That's right Tsuna-dame," Reborn smirks as Tsuna gave him a 'I hate you' look.

"Hurry up everyone! Or else we won't get this stupid wedding memories video present done for Xanxus and Mammon," Lal said.

"Why should we do this? I see no point in doing so," Verde pushes his glasses back.

"Yeah! We never did this for the others who also married in this past year," Skull complains as well.

"Hey! Stop complaining you maggots. Kora! I'll be happy to share my memories of that night," Colonnello added in the end, wiggling his eyebrows at Lal again.

"Sh-shut up! Stop saying embarrassing things in front of everyone!" Lal blushed, throwing a tissue box at Colonnello that hit squarely on his forehead.

"Alright. Enough with the jabbering. Once your recording session is done, you can go home. We'll be using Tsuna's room on popular request," Gwen said.

"Eeeehhhh? Why my room?" Tsuna objects.

"Don't look at me," Gwen looks away. "Let's get started then."

* * *

**Group 1: Dino and Hibari [Now Recording]**

Hibari whacks Dino multiple times with his tonfas for tripping and landing on top of him. How could anyone be so clumsy to trip over nothing? Hibari wonders why he's even with someone like Dino.

"Ow. I'm ow sorry ow Hibari. Ow," Dino cries. "I won't ow do it ow again ow."

"You better not stupid herbivore," Hibari glares at Dino as he continues to whack the poor man.

Gwen sweatdrops. "Okay... Can we move on, please. I'll fight you, Hibari, if you behave for this."

"... Fine," Hibari crease his attacks on Dino and pushes him away.

"Ky-Kyoya... I'm really sorry," Dino sobs.

"Herbivore, hurry up and get this over with," Hibari snapped.

"Yeah... So what are your favorite memories during the wedding reception together?"

Dino's face turns bright red as Hibari looks away from the camcorder. Dino taps his fingers together, embarrassment written over over his face.

"I have nothing to say," Hibari said bluntly then yawns.

"We-well... We had a few dances together and then went–" Dino gets tonfa-ed on the head by before he finished his thought.

"Errr... Okay. Next," Gwen pushed the stop button.

* * *

**Group 2: Bluebell and Zakuro [Now recording]**

"My favorite memories during the wedding? I have none! I can't believe my date was this guy! He won't do anything with me, let alone a dance!" Bluebell rambled. "I should've gone with Byakuran-sama to the wedding!"

"Idjit! I only agree to go with you because you won't stop annoying me about your date to the stupid wedding," Zakuro said in an annoyed voice. "It's your fault for not asking Byakuran in the first place."

"I did! But he told me he already had a date for the wedding!" Bluebell hollered as she whacks her head with her fists in frustration.

"Idjit. Serves you right," Zakuro pulls a face.

"ERGH! I HATE YOU ZAKURO!" Bluebell kicks Zakuro in the face.

"Gah!" Zakuro fell backwards and Bluebell landed where Zakuro could see up her skirt. "Idjit. You know I could see your panties."

"AYIEEE!" Bluebell screamed and smashed Zakuro's face with her foot.

"That was so her fault for landing there," Gwen mumbled.

* * *

**Group 3: Adelheid and Julie [Now Recording]**

"Me-me-memories?" Adelheid hiccuped, a blush forming on her face.

"That's easy. Dancing all night long with this beauty," Julie smiles, whooping out flower for Adelheid.

"Oh Julie... You're such a romantic," Adelheid completely wooed by Julie.

"Why thank you, Adelheid," Julie kisses Adelheid on the cheek, leading her to faint. "Opps. I think I overdid."

"I have no idea what to say to this," Gwen facepalmed.

* * *

**Group 4: Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin [Now recording]**

"Gwahahahahaha! Destruction!" Lambo runs around the room. "It was fun! Let's do it again!"

"Ma! No Lambo!" I-Pin chases around after Lambo.

"Lambo, I-Pin. W-we're still in the middle of recording!" Fuuta panicked. "I'm sorry Auntie Gwen. I-I'll try to get to stop."

"It's okay. I don't think we'll get much from this," Gwen sighs. "Kids."

* * *

**Group 5: Fon, Reborn, and Bel [Now recording]**

"Shishishi. The Prince found himself a new princess," Bel smirks happily. "The Prince is now over Monta."

"Good for you, Belphegor," Reborn pats Bel on the back.

"Don't pat on the Prince, peasant," Bel slaps Reborn's hand away, pouting, and pulls out his knives.

Reborn pulls out his gun. "Wanna fight?"

"Guys! No fighting! We're still recording here you idiots," Gwen scowls at the two men.

"Che. Fine," Reborn and Bel said together.

Fon sits in the corner, sulking. A black gloomy aura surrounds the whole corner Fon occupies. Everyone in the room took pity on Fon. Not Bel as he laughs at Fon's very lonesome gloominess.

"Bel... You traitor... How could you betray me like that?" Fon sobs. "And Reborn. How could you take me to such a place?"

"Ushishishishi. Not the Prince's fault," Bel laughs at Fon. "Peasants can't never best Royalty in anything."

"Sorry, man. I thought you could find your soulmate there," Reborn feels a bit guilty. "Maybe next time. I'll help you find the right girl. I know all kinds of chicks."

"Ignore those peasants and record only the Prince," Bel hummed.

"Well, my dear Prince. You look extremely happy since the wedding. Did something good happened to you?" Gwen peek at Bel over the camcorder.

"Shishishi. The peasant can say that. Something good have happened to the Prince since the wedding," Bel smiles widely. "The Prince found his new Princess and he finds her interesting."

"Oh yeah. You mention you found a new princess earlier," Gwen said.

"Yeah. That's why I feel so betrayed," Fon grabs Bel's collar. "I thought we were going to find someone special together! Didn't we make a pact?"

"You guys made a pact?" Gwen sweatdropped. "That's unusual."

Bel looks away. "The Prince made no such pact with a peasant."

"Bel... How could you?" Fon's eyes starts to bulge.

"A-ah! Calm down, Fon my man!" Reborn holds Fon back.

"I think I'm going to stop the recording here. This is not going to be pretty," Gwen noted.

* * *

**Group 6: Levi and Lussuria [Now recording]**

"I don't remember what I did that night," Levi rubs his temple. "All I remember I didn't have a great night and ended up drinking a lot of alcohol alone."

"Oh~ Levi's drunken self was so cute! I couldn't resist pouncing on him that night," Lussuria blush at the memory.

"Lu-Luss...Y-you did what?" Levi looks at Lussuria in horror.

"I couldn't pass up the chance, Levi," Lussuria said shyly. "Oh Gwen-nee. Why does this room look a complete wreck? Did something happen with the group before us?"

"Oh, it's a long story," Gwen said heavily. "It's a pain to explain."

"O-okay... It must have been bad," Lussuria grabs Levi's right arm.

Gwen nods. "Yep. No shit. But please. Continue what you were talking about earlier."

"Oh right," Lussuria smiles, his face turned into a daze. "Levi was so depress drinking all that alcohol alone. Looking at him all drunk like that, I have to help him!"

Levi stares at Lussuria in horror, hoping the next few words aren't what he think they are. That flamboyant man couldn't have a thing for him. Yeah everyone had questioned Lussuria's sexuality. But Levi is straight, not gay. And Levi truly believes he, himself, is straight despite the fact everyone always tells him he's gay for Xanxus.

"I carried him to an empty room and helped him release," Lussuria continues.

"Argh! Ewww!" Levi and Gwen said at the same time.

Levi shivers and violently pats himself. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Gross."

"Not in front of the camera, Lussuria! What if there'll be kids around to watch this?" Gwen exclaims.

"Oh. Okay, fine," Lussuria pouts.

"Okay. Good. We'll just pretend that last part never happened," Gwen stops the recording and turns off the camera.

* * *

"Urgh... Good grief," Gwen lean back on the chair and rubs the bridge of her nose.

Haru knocks the door and comes in. "Lunch is almost ready. I've been asked if you want to take a break and help finish making lunch, desu."

"Sure. I would love to," Gwen sighs and smiles at Haru. "Let's go."

They left Tsuna's room and went to the kitchen to help finish making lunch for everyone still in the house.

* * *

_**A/N: 11 chapters already. I was planning to only have 10 chapters for this story, then plot bunnies keep happening. Cursed plot bunnies. Starting the second half of the story, at chapter 14, will be a mini-arc on the honeymoon and there will be some ass kicking during the honeymoon ;) Look forward to the honeymoon chapters!**_


	12. Unforgettable Memories Part 2

**In advance warning. There's probably a lot of OOC-ness in some of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"How's the memory lane video recording going, Gwen?" Bianchi asked, making poison stew.

Gwen let's out a half-groan, half-sigh. "Interesting so far, I guess."

"I see. It must have been one hell of the morning session," Bianchi said.

"Yeah. It's going to be a long rest of the day," Gwen nods as she finished with a bowl full of potato salad.

"Lunch is almost ready. Be a dear and call for everyone for lunch," Nana hummed.

"We'll get them," Kyoko said and left with Haru to call for lunch.

"After this is the afternoon sessions," Gwen noted.

* * *

**Group 7: Iemitsu and Nana [Now recording]**

"Oh my! Our favorite memories?" Nana blushes, her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment. "Th-there so many fun memories! Dancing. Talking. Eating delicious food."

"Ahahaha! I know what you mean, my dearest Nana," Iemitsu laughs haughty. "My Nana here is a wonderful dancer just as I remembered."

"Oh Dear. You don't have to flatter me like that," Nana blushes as she shakes head in embarrassment, her hands still on her cheeks.

"Aw. How cute," Gwen smiles.

"Hehehe. Isn't it? I love my Nana!" Iemitsu said proudly with a goofy bright smile on his face.

"D-domo," Nana blushed at the very comment.

"Very touching. This may take awhile," Gwen stops the recording. She has a feeling Iemitsu and Nana will be all lovey-dovey for a long while.

* * *

**Group 8: Gokudera and Haru [Now recording]**

"Hahi! O-our favorite memories during that time?" Haru's face turn beet red as did Gokudera.

"Ah! A-Are you serious?" Gokudera fidgets nervously, looking at his fingers.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now, would you please," Gwen waved at Gokudera and Haru to nostalgic about the wedding.

"Fi-fine since Jyuudaime is doing it too," Gokudera grumbles.

"H-hai..." Haru looks down at hands resting on her lap, nervously.

"I didn't appreciate the fact that stupid cow ruined most of the night by bringing out that damn Ten-Year Bazooka," Gokudera furrow his eyebrows at the memory.

"B-but, at least everything turned out alright, desu," Haru pats Gokudera on the back and rest her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Ye-yeah... I guess," Gokudera mumbles, pink color forming on his cheeks. "In the end, I still spent some time with you."

"Hai, desu," Haru whispers.

"Alright... Mammon and Xanxus won't care about this part. Too lovey-dovey for their taste," Gwen said.

* * *

**Group 9: Bianchi, Kyoko, and Basil [Now recording]**

"Hmmm? Our favorite memories at the wedding?" Kyoko smiles innocently.

"Yep," Gwen replied.

"Let's see," Kyoko tilts her head a bit, her index finger on her chin. "Oh! I like it how lively everyone is at the wedding."

"I agree with Kyoko-dono," Basil smiles at Kyoko who returns it. "I hath know not that is the Japanese way of a wedding ceremony."

"Errr... Basil. It's not," Gwen sweatdrops. "It's more of a messed traditional Italian mafia wedding."

"O-oh... I see," Basil scratched his head in embarrassment.

Bianchi smiles sadly. "It's alright."

"Bi-Bianchi-dono, thank you for the kind words," Basil bows towards Bianchi.

"Oh, you're welcome," Bianchi feels a bit touched.

Kyoko smiles. "We're get along so well."

"Yeah..." Bianchi smiles weakly.

"Bianchi. You never say anything about the wedding reception," Gwen points out.

"I can't really say, but I do enjoy watching everyone enjoy themselves," Bianchi stares out the window.

"Bianchi-san. You didn't spend some time with Reborn-san?" Kyoko asked.

Bianchi shakes her head. "No. He was probably busy helping out an old friend."

"It's good to help an old friend, but also nice to spend some quality time with a love one," Basil counseled.

"That's right. Feel free to beat up Reborn. That's what Lal would do," Gwen grins devilishly.

"Lal-dono would do that. I have seen her do it with Colonnello-dono many times," Basil laughs in agreement.

"That's our Lal," Gwen chuckles.

"Thank you, everyone," Bianchi smiles.

"You are very much welcome, Bianchi-dono," Basil smiles back.

"Un! You deserve a happy life," Kyoko smiles as well.

* * *

**Group 10: Byakuran, Yuni, and Gamma [Now recording]**

Byakuran is eating a bagful of marshmallow with a blissful happy face on. Gamma glares at Byakuran while holding onto Yuni. Yuni just smiles nervously, not knowing what to do.

"Hmmm... I would have asked Yuni-chan as my date for the wedding, but Mr. Big Overprotective Meanie over there won't let me," Byakuran pouts as he continues to stuff his face with marshmallows, breaking the silence.

"With good reasons!" Gamma glares at Byakuran.

"Ehehehe..." Yuni laughs nervously. "It' really alright, Gamma. I know you're protecting me."

"Y-Yuni..." Gamma stares at Yuni, full of worry in his eyes.

"I'm glad I got the chance to spend some time with you and Byakuran. It was really fun taking turns dancing with you both and many of our friends," Yuni smiles her usual bubbly smile Aria always wore.

Gamma's expression soften a bit and smiles back. Yuni's smile really is the same as Aria's and it always ping his heart every times he sees it.

Byakuran hugs Yuni, marshmallow bag still in hand. "I had a lot fun hanging out with Yuni-chan as well."

"Che. Damn Byakuran! Get off of Yuni now!" Gamma yelled at Byakuran, angry anime veins popping out, right fist raised at the Marshmallow Man.

"Some things never change, don't they Yuni?" Gwen looks at Yuni with one brow arch.

"No," Yuni giggles, smiling brightly.

Gamma continues to yell, nag, and scowl at Byakuran for the rest of the video session while Yuni cites her favorite memories of the wedding.

* * *

**Group 11: Kikyo, Daisy, and Torikabuto [Now recording]**

"Besides the fact that I was worrying about my little sister half the time, some girls actually came up to me and asked if I was in some kind of band," Kikyo arched an eyebrow at the thought.

"So-some girls asked m-me that too. I-I was so nervous," Daisy stuttered. "I n-never talked to a girl before other th-than Bluebell a-and Lilia."

"Ha-hau. What were they like, Daisy?" Kikyo smiles slyly.

"Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean?" Daisy stared at Kikyo horror.

"Ha-hau. You know exactly what I mean," Kikyo continues to smile slyly.

Daisey looks away from Kikyo and blushes at the very thought. "Th-they were pretty, I-I guess..."

"N-no one talked to me," Torikabuto glooms. "Not a word. All night. I was lone. By my self."

"I can imagine why," Gwen said under her breath, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

**Group 12: Nosaru and Tazaru [Now recording]**

"Why can't we be in the same video session as Aniki!" Nosaru whined.

"Nosaru. We shouldn't be too picky how the groups are pick," Tazaru said.

"But Tazaru!" Tazaru cuts Nosaru off by shaking his head. Nosaru pouts, in verge of crying.

"Now, now Nosaru. It's no time to start all pouty face. Gamma doesn't want that, does he?" Nosaru shakes his head no. "Good. Now, let's get started."

"Nosaru here found himself a girlfriend! Saw the whole thing. We're all proud of him!" Tazaru swing his arm around Nosaru and ruffles Nosaru's hair.

"H-hey! St-stop that," Nosaru tries to stop Tazaru, a blush forming on his face.

"Ohhhhh. Really? Congratulations," Gwen said slyly.

"Mou! This is why I didn't want to tell anybody about this!" Nosaru complains.

"We're just teasing you, but we're really are proud of you, Nosaru," Tazaru lets go of Nosaru.

"Do-domo..." Nosaru mumbles, his blushing embarrassed face showing.

"You're welcome," Gwen smiles genuinely.

* * *

**Group 13: Koya Aoba, Kaoru Mizuno, Shitt P. and Rouji Ooyomin [Now recording]**

Shitt P is sitting in the strangest position. Her crossed legs are behind her neck while she sits head-side up. Her arms are supporting her body, the fingers being used like feet. Rouji just sits on the edge of the bed and picking his nose with his picky, staring sideways towards the ground. His mouth gaping open slightly. Koya is sitting stiffly, sweating nervously, constantly pushing his glasses up.

"..." Kaoru just grunts then broke the silence. "I guess talking baseball with that Takeshi Yamamoto when he's not out dancing with his girlfriend. Oh, I guess his girlfriend is your daughter, right?"

"Y-yeah... Okay... This is a little awkward. We'll just end this session here," Gwen said.

* * *

"Haaaaa... Another weird set of video session," Gwen leans on the chair as she did earlier that day. "At least the second half of the afternoon sessions was."

Gwen stares out the window. The sun is already setting down beyond the horizon. The sky has a beautiful glow of orange, pink, yellow, dark blue, black, clear white, and peach mixed together like a landscape painting hanging in a professional gallery.

"It's already that late. I guess I should go downstairs and help out around the dinner again," Gwen stretches. "Ahhhhh! Two down. One to go."

* * *

_**A/N: Really, really sorry if that some of the characters aren't in-character in this chapter. And happy early birthday again to Giotto this Friday (1/25/2013).**_


	13. Unforgettable Memories Part 3

**When I did this chapter, I had the unfortunate luck of having writer's block for half of the chapter ._. Not exactly a fun experience. I nearly give up on chapter 13 and move onto chapter 14 instead or at least put this story on-hold. But then, I might get complaints why it's so out of order or why I haven't updated yet. So yeah... stupid writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine, but Amano-sensei's**

* * *

"After dinner will be the last third of the video sessions, right?" Iemitsu looks at Gwen for confirmation.

"Yep and then you'll have your house back," Gwen confirmed, taking a bite of her slice of vanilla fruit cake.

"Today has been so lively. Tsu-kun should have his lively friends over more often," Nana smiles.

"Yeah... Yeah... I bet she would," Gwen mumbles under her breath as she look away and took another bite of her cake slice.

Once everyone was finished with their slice of cake, Gwen helped Nana washed the dishes. Lal went upstairs to Tsuna's room to set up for the remaining video sessions.

* * *

**Group 14: Gwen and Squalo [Now recording]**

"Sha! Let's do this! I'll be taking Gwen's place in this video session!" Lal punched her left palm in excitement. "Now maggots! What are your best memories during the wedding? No mushy stuff! As if anyone wants to hear that!"

"Heh. Right to the point, don't you, woman?" Squalo smirks.

"Damn straight!" Lal smirks as well.

"Ahem. Well, don't you two get along so well," Gwen clears her throat. "Is there something you're not telling me about?"

Lal and Squalo at each other with scared faces. How can Gwen say something with a calming face and act like a demon. She reminds Lal of Luche so much in that type of personality. As for Squalo, he seen Xanxus cave in countless times when his wife acts that way towards Xanxus for numerous reasons.

"Shall we continue then," Gwen pulls a calm smiling face.

"Ye-yeah..." Lal was frighten with the fact Gwen has a similar personality as Luche's.

"V-VOI! Th-there's really not much to say," Squalo broke the tension in the air and stares at Gwen, a blush barely visible. "Whenever Gwen's not on the stage, she and I danced a lot."

"And the fact Squalo got jealous every time my dance partner wasn't him," Gwen giggles evilly.

"I-I-I-I did not!" Squalo outright denies the fact.

"Fufufufu. You so were. You wanted to spend the wedding with when I'm not on the stage," Gwen teasingly poked Squalo.

Squalo groans and looks away, trying to hide his red-beat face. Lal stared at the Shark in pure disbelief. She never thought she would see a side like that from any of the members of the Varia.

"Can we stop this? This is getting a little too uncomfortable for me," Squalo opens his jacket a little.

Gwen pouts. "Awww. You're no fun. I love teasing you."

"Urgh... And I hate it when you do it in front of people," Squalo frowns.

"Yeah, yeah. Lal, I shall relieve you as camerawoman," Gwen stretches bit before standing up and went out the room to call forth the next group.

* * *

**Group 15: Yamamoto, Annie, Ryohei, and Hana [Now recording]**

"I LOVE EVERYTHING TO THE EXTREME! ESPECIALLY THE TIMES I SPENT WITH HANA!" Ryohei shouted, standing up, legs stretched out, arms outstretched over his head, his hand clenched in a fisst of excitement.

Hana blushes, her lips twitching in embarrassment. "Not so loud you idiot."

"I'M EXTREMELY SORRY!" Ryohei shouted again.

"That's Ryohei-senpai for you," Yamamoto laughs.

"Yep," Annie giggles through her smiles, her right clenched fist in front of her giggling face.

"Sheesh. Why did I even agree to date Kyoko's older brother?" Hana let out a sigh.

"Because he made an extreme confession to you with a silly embarrassed, shy, and cute face in his own way he knows how," Annie and Yamamoto said in unison.

Hana looks at Annie and Yamamoto with an irked out face. "You two creep me out."

"Your welcome," Annie smiles as Yamamoto laughs cheerfully.

"For me and Annie, it's the same answer as Ryohei-senpai, right?" Yamamoto kisses Annie on the nose. Annie blushes and nods shyly.

"Ryohei shouting 'to the extreme' after every song. The Ten-Year Bazooka flying around and switching its victims' present and future selves. Dancing with my Takeshi here," Annie pokes Yamamoto's nose. "Watching Auntie Mammon sends people to a world of illusions for bugging her. Uncle Xanxus throwing random things at random people for no reason at all. And a lot of other memorable events that night."

"Ahaha. That's right. We had a great night, didn't we?" Yamamoto hugs Annie gently.

"EXTREMELY!" Ryohei shouted while standing up again before he was pulled down by Hana.

As Ryohei topples backwards, he fell and landed on top of Hana, his lips connected with hers. The couple broke apart from the kiss quickly and sat far away from each other, blushing deep red.

"Oh youth," Gwen sighed.

* * *

**Group 16: Shoichi, Spanner, and Lilia [Now recording]**

Lilia clings on Shoichi's arm with huge grin and a happy face on. Shoichi scratched his head with his free hand, a blush clearly visible on his face. Spanner just sat on the floor, reading a mechanics magazine.

"Besides my onii-chan's overprotective prying eyes, the wedding felt like a real date with Sho-chan," Lilia cooed happily.

"U-un..." Shoichi nods shyly, the blush still plastered across his face. "It was a lovely night. I r-really enjoyed myself that night."

"..." Spanner continues to read this mechanics magazine and mumbling to himself.

"What about you, Spanner?" Gwen asked.

"It was okay. No particular favorite memory," Spanner still invested in his mechanics magazine.

"Spanner-kun spent all night playing around with his mini mosca so far I've seen that night with him," Lilia whacks Spanner's head softly.

"Spanner-san always been like this. That's why I respect him a lot as a friend and as a rival in engineering and inventions," Shoichi smiles.

"Thank you, Shoichi," Spanner pops in a lollipop to his mouth.

"You're welcome, Spanner-san," Shoichi replied.

"I really have nothing to say," Spanner said. "Can I go? I just came up with a few invention ideas."

"Errr... Sure..." Gwen said.

"Sound exciting! Can't wait to see it," Lilia leaps up excitedly.

"M-me too," Shoichi nods in agreement.

* * *

**Group 17: Lal and Colonnello [Now recording]**

Lal tries to struggle Colonnello to death for saying something perverted earlier.

"Dammit. Colonnello. Don't. Say. Another. Perverted. Thing. Again," Lal now bitchslaps Colonnello silly.

"But Lal, my dear. I only spoke the truth. I want to ri–" Lal struggles Colonnello through the window before he could finish.

"Colonnello knows how to make Lal tick," Gwen sweatdrops.

"Stupid Colonnello! Stop fantasizing perverted things about me!" Lal yells at Colonnello.

"It's only natural that I do. We _are_ married," Colonnello wiggles his eyebrows at Lal again like he did at the wedding.

"Gah! Don't remind me! One of these days, I'm going to divorce you!" Lal gags Colonnello.

"You love me too much to even leave me, let alone divorce me," Colonnello said through the gag, smirking.

"Sh-shut up! I don't want to hear that from you, perverted idiot!" Lal stomps on Colonnello's stomach as she continues to gag him.

"I bet Xanxus and Mammon will laugh their ass off while watching this segment," Gwen said under her breath, watching Lal and Colonnello fight for who knows how long.

* * *

**Group 18: Mukuro, Fran, and Chrome [Now recording]**

Chrome sat between Mukuro and Fran, blushing a little. She stares at the two nervously, each holding onto an arm of hers. Chrome have no clue how to start or handle the awkward position she's in with the two male illusionst.

"A-ano..." Chrome whispers.

"Pineapple Fairy... Pineapple Fairy... Go away!" Fran chants.

Angry ticks appears with Mukuro shrouded in a murderous aura. "I'm going to murder this brat."

"Good luck with that, Mukuro," Gwen mused.

"Pl-please don't fight," Chrome stuttered.

"Oh, let them fight. They're only fighting over you, Chrome-chan," Gwen smirks devilishly.

"Th-that's not true," a blush formed on Chrome's face.

"I still haven't gotten my promised kiss yet from her, pineapple shishou," Fran said in his usual monotone voice.

"What?" Tick marks appears on Mukuro. "My Nagi did no such thing."

"She kinda did. That's what Tsuna said," Gwen noted.

"WHAT?! Nagi, you didn't, did you?" Mukuro stares at Chrome desperately with a pouty face.

"Go-gomen, Mukuro-sama. I-I did promise Fran a kiss," Chrome said in a small voice, another blush appearing on her face.

"Oh Nagi... Why did you promise such a thing?" Mukuro slapped his right hand on his face in horror.

"Pineapple shishou. That's between me and her," Fran said with a straight blank face.

_Mmmmmm... A love triangle. I believe I spot a love triangle between the mists_, Gwen thought to herself.

Gwen watches the male illusionsts have a one-sided heated fight over little Chrome-chan for a good hour.

* * *

**Group 19: Tsuna and Enma [Now recording]**

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?" Tsuna and Enma synchronized.

"Don't 'eh' me, you dame duo," Gwen glares at the two teenagers. "Now spill!"

"Bu-but, this is embarrassing! Talking about our favorite moments during the wedding," Tsuna complained. "There were so much going on during the wedding."

"I-I can't talk about it in front of a camera, knowing there'll be people watching," Enma whined.

"Man, you two really are useless," Gwen groans and facepalms. Why are there so many idiots in these sessions?! Making her facepalm so many times in one day. That HAS to be a new record.

"Go-gomen!" Tsuna and Enma apologized.

"Just get this over with already," Gwen waved at the two boys to carry on.

"Ha-hai!"Tsuna stiffen up, scared shitless.

"Ye-yes ma'am," Enma mimicks Tsuna's action.

"Tsuna and Enma. Forever dame duo. No wonder you two are perfect for each other," Gwen shakes her head with a haughty smirk.

"Ehhhhh?" Enma stares at Gwen in shock.

"Do-does everyone know about us?" Tsuna gasped in horror.

"Ha! You just proved it and caught on tape too, Tsuna-dame," Gwen points Tsuna teasingly. "Reborn is quite the blabbermouth about you two having some 'alone time' during the wedding and other things last night when I managed to get him drunk."

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh?" Tsuna and Enma both said in horror.

"Re-Reborn-san, how could you?" Tsuna covered his face, wanting to die in embarrassment.

Enma was so shocked by that information, he literally fainted. Instant K.O.

"Heheheh. Victory," Gwen makes a victory sign with a trolling face.

_I lied about the whole Reborn thing. They're so gulliable_, Gwen thought to herself with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Group 20: Skull and Verde [Now recording]**

"I can't believe we're the last two," Skull said in horror, his fingers twitching in response.

"I concur. This is absolutely ludicrous!" Verde pushes his glasses up angrily.

"It was your own fault in the first place that landed you both as the last group for this," Gwen scowl at the two sulking men.

"Unbelievable," Verde scowls back.

"She's Luche in disguise! I know it!" Skull said, still horrified.

"That's just preposterous, Skull!" Verde reasoned. "She's not Luche in disguised."

"Fine! Whatever! She's still acts like Luche!" Skull said frustratedly.

"Whatever the case, I'm not doing this! I have better things to do," Verde crossed his arms angrily, nose in the air with a pouty face. "All I did in that damn wedding was dance with Mammon during the second song than went off to my lab to work on some important research."

"You're such a boring old man, Verde," Gwen pulls a bored, uninterested face.

"Well, sorry that I'm 'such a boring old man, Guinevere," Verde continues to pout angrily.

"And all I did was hang out some new friends who actually appreciate the almighty me! Skull the Amazing!" Skull puffed out his chest proudly.

"Good for you Skull," Verde and Gwen said in a bored voice.

"Yo-you bastards! You don't have to say it like that!" Skull points at them angrily. "It's all true! I got myself a harem who loves me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You guys are so uninteresting to record," Gwen stops the recording.

* * *

Squalo stands by the door with Annie and the twins, waiting impatiently for Gwen as she says her good-byes and thanks to the Sawada family.

"Thank you for having us over today, Nana," Gwen bows.

"Oh! You don't have to be so formal!" Nana waves her hands up and down.

"It's no problem! You're always welcome here in the Sawada household! We're all friends here," Iemitsu said haughty as he laughs brightly. "Good luck putting it all together!"

Gwen smiles. "Thanks again... Iemitsu."

"It's really no problem, Gwen! You can be so stiff sometimes you know that," Iemitsu pats Gwen's shoulders, still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll take our leave. See you guys around," Gwen turns and leave the house with Squalo who's been waiting for her impatiently.

* * *

_**A/N: This ends the intermission chapters. Next chapter is back to the main story and the long awaited honeymoon arc!**_

_**Side note: Lilia is my OC, posing as Kikyo's younger biological sister. Her hair is up to her back and the hair color is somewhere between blonde and green. She's about an inch shorter than Shoichi and the same age as him as well.**_


	14. Entering Unknown Territory

**Well, crap. I'm starting to lose interest in writing this fic ._. That's partly why this chapter is so short. The other reason is I didn't have a lot ideas for this chapter. Plot bunnies! Why you fail me in this chapter? D:**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is purely Amano-sensei's**

* * *

"Do you know where he's taking you for your honeymoon, Mammon-chan?" Lussuria asked.

"No, he didn't. All he said is I don't have to worry about spending any money," Mammon replied, packing her bags to get ready for the honeymoon trip.

"I bet Xanxus will scare everyone off for free stuff," Gwen snickers. "I wouldn't put it pass him. It's so him."

"I won't be surprised if he did. I won't mind if he does this every time. Getting free stuff is worth it when I don't have to waste money on anything," Mammon grins wickedly. "Money is still everything to me."

Gwen rolls her eyes. There are some things that will never change with the Varia. It's a wonder how they manage to survive this long outside the mafia world. They attract a lot of unnecessary trouble and instant crazy stalker fangirls. They were never at blending in and Gwen can't help but worry about the newlyweds.

"There Mammon-chan. All done packing!" Lussuria clasped his hands happily.

"Thanks for helping me pack. You better not put in any dresses in my bag," Mammon stares at Lussuria beady-eyed.

"Mou, Mammon-chan. You may never know when you need to wear for the occasion," Lussuria pouts.

Mammon growls. That's so like Lussuria to sneak in a dress or two. She hates it when Lussuria wants to dress her up all pretty and girly every single day. Mammon shivers at the thought. If only she can burn all those girly clothes from the world.

Mammon doesn't like dressing up girly and the like. She's perfectly fine wearing baggy tomboyish clothes with hoodies and her Varia uniform. Keeps the other members guessing her gender and her true personality, set aside the obvious greediness of love for blackmail and money.

"How are you two going to get to your destination? Train? Car? Plane? Boat?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Via Varia private plane. I'll be blindfolded during the whole plane ride until we reached our destination," Mammon replied, checking her list of things to bring.

"That's so romantic, Mammon," Gwen and Lussuria cooed together.

"Urk. I hate it when you two do that. It's creepy," Mammon said with a creep-out face.

"You're very welcome," Gwen said with a smug as Lussuria giggles.

_Knock. Knock._

Levi opens the door, his face full of gloominess, anger, and sadness.

"Bossu said it's time," Levi said heavily.

"Thanks, butt-monkey," Mammon double-check her bag to see she's not missing anything and attempted to take out the dresses Lussuria packed for her but fails.

Gwen kisses Mammon on the cheeks and hugs her tightly.

"Have fun in your honeymoon, okay?" Gwen said, teary-eyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Now get off me. You're suffocating me!" Mammon squeaked.

Gwen lets Mammon go and pats her head. "Sorry."

Mammon huffs and pouts before turning on her heels and heads towards the Varia private plane.

"I'm so proud of her. She's growing up so fast," Gwen wipes off tears of joy from her eyes.

"Oh. I know," Lussuria dabs a handkerchief under his sunglasses.

* * *

When Mammon arrive at the landing the Varia private airplane is resting behind the mansion, Xanxus was already there. In his hands lay a single lavender midnight rose flower, her favorite flower. Mammon smiles at the gesture as she took the flower and kisses Xanxus.

"Thank you for the flower," Mammon said smiling, her cheeks lightly pink.

"Hn. You're welcome," Xanxus pats Mammon's head before kissing on top of it. "Ready for your surprise?"

Mammon nods, pressing the flower close to her. Xanxus goes behind her and puts on a blindfold over her eyes. He led her into the plane, excitement surging through Mammon's blood.

"How long until we get to our destination?" Mammon wonders out loud.

"Not long," Xanxus replied.

Mammon pouts. "How long is 'not long?'"

"Not telling," Xanxus smirks.

"Mou. You're making me nervous," Mammon continues to pout.

"Heh. Good," Xanxus squeezed her hand gently. "You'll love our destination."

"I hope so," Mammon smiles gently.

* * *

An hour later, they finally arrived at their destination. Frankfurt, Germany, the city of central European financial hub, home of German Stock Exchange and the European Central Bank.

When they stepped out of the plane, Xanxus took off the blindfold from his new wife. Mammon squeals at the sight of the city they're in. All you can take money city runs through Mammon's brain.

"This is the perfect honeymoon spot! I love you, I love you!" Mammon tightly hugs excitedly. "I always wanted to visit this place. This is the best surprise I could ever ask for! You are the best husband ever!"

Xanxus smiles and hugs her tightly in response. "You're welcome."

"I can't wait to explore this place, brick by brick," Mammon grins evilly, rubbing her hands together.

Xanxus holds out his hand like a gentleman. "Let's go."

Mammon nods and takes Xanxus's hand. Xanxus led Mammon into the city and head to a beautiful five-star hotel for check-in to drop off their bags in the honeymoon suite Xanxus reserved. All the staff of the hotel were frighten of Xanxus to death, Mammon laughed at their faces behind their backs. Mammon now knows why Xanxus told her not to worry about money.

"Can we check out German Stock Exchange and the European Central Bank first? Please, please?" Mammon begs.

"Wherever you want to go today," Xanxus nods.

"Yay!" Mammon does a mini victory dance, Xanxus lets out a small laugh from it. "Let's go! Let's go!"

* * *

For the reminder of the day, the couple didn't just visit German Stock Exchange and the European Central Bank, but to other famous financial buildings and banks. Upon nightfall, they visited shop famous for its strawberry milk.

Mammon feels she's in cloud nine with a happy dazed face as she drinks her strawberry milk. Xanxus stares at her, taking in the moment. He wipes ice cream hanging on Mammon's face and consumes it. Mammon blushes when Xanxus did that, snapping her out of her happy moment.

"Ar-arigato," Mammon whispers.

When Mammon fell asleep, Xanxus carries her back to their room, piggyback style. Xanxus changes Mammon into her pj's and slip her under the bed covers.

"I'm happy you love your surprise," Xanxus kisses Mammon on the lips.

Xanxus decides to take a shower before turning in the night himself. He took off his shirt and everything else, revealing the scars on his muscular body. The steaming hot water runs down on his naked body. Xanxus stare at the wall. So much has changed. A lot of things he never thought would happen to him has happened.

"What will happen now?" Xanxus questions himself. "All of this is so new to me. To us."

Xanxus got out of the shower, wrapping a brillant white towel around his hip and dries his hair. Too lazy to put some pants on, Xanxus decides to go commando with just a towel wrapped around him as he crawls into bed. Oh, Mammon is going to have a field day once she wakes up and Xanxus smirks evilly at the very thought before falling asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: The next chapter will be updated next Thursday instead. Why? Cuz Valentine's Day happens to be next Thursday and I happen to be on the Honeymoon chapters for Mammon and Xanxus. So chapter 15 will purely be love/Valentine themed. So prepare for some OOC-ness here and there in chapter 15 between our lovely pairing. And I hope you enjoyed the last part about Xanxus. Fufufufufu~**_


	15. Lovely Honeymoon Valentine Spree

**2/14 - Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy Singles Awareness Day! As promised, new chapter on Valentine's :) Another advance warning, lots of ooc-ness and fluff-fluff in this chapter. And a MAJOR warning. This chapter is rated-M cuz of the mini lemon (o u o)**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is purely Amano-sensei**

* * *

Mammon flutters her eyes open. For a few seconds, Mammon didn't recognize where she is before realizing she's in the hotel room she and Xanxus are renting. Mammon rubs her eyes and looks around, completely missing an important detail there's a naked Xanxus sleeping next to her

"Hm? Where's Xanxus?" Mammon wonders, still oblivious Xanxus is right there next to her.

Xanxus grumbles and shuffles under the covers. It completely startled Mammon, nearly giving her a heart-attack.

"Mou. Don't scare me like that," Mammon sighs heavily.

Mammon blinks. How the hell did she get here in their hotel room? When did she get here? And when did she changed into her pj's? A moment of silence, then Mammon shrieks in embarrassment of horror. Xanxus couldn't have. Mammon kisses Xanxus on the head.

"Arigato," Mammon smiles softly, staring at Xanxus lovingly.

They are married, so Mammon guess it's natural for Xanxus to take her back to their hotel room and changed her clothes. Oh man, what if he have done some funny business while she was asleep? No, no, no. She mustn't think that. Xanxus has always been a gentleman to her and it's not the first time he changed her clothes before.

Mammon yawns and got out of bed. She went straight to the bathroom to wash up and take a shower. Mammon went back to the room as she left the shower running to fetch her clothes she's going to wear for the day. She wants to dress up for the occasion, just this one time. Mammon took a frilly indigo short dress, blue panties, and matching strip-blue bra.

"Luss owes me one with interest," Mammon mumbles as she gets into the shower.

Half an hour later, Mammon dries herself and puts on her clothes. Mammon summons her phone out of nowhere to take a picture of herself before sending it to Lussuria.

_There. I hope you're happy. Wearing it for today's special occasion. You owe me one with interest, Lussuria. Mammon._

"There, sent," Mammon wrinkled her nose.

Mammon strolls out of the bathroom just in time to see a naked Xanxus getting out of bed. Mammon stared at Xanxus's nakedness, nosebleeding and blushing at the same time.

_Oh shit. How I _NOT_ notice Xanxus was naked under those covers! Idiot!_

Mammon whacks her head repeatedly for being inattentive to the fact Xanxus was naked for who knows how long. She silently screams in frustration.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xanxus yawns.

"A-ah! No-nothing!" Mammon wipes off the nosebleed from a tissue, not wanting ruin the dress. "A-ano... Why are you naked Xanxus?"

"I feel like it. I was lazy to put on some clothes last night after taking a shower," Xanxus shrugs.

"O-Oh... Okay," Mammon sweatdrops.

"Why are you so dressed up today," Xanxus eyes Mammon curiously.

"Be-because today is Valentine's Day, so I-I wanted to dress up for the occasion. Myu," Mammon said embarrassingly in a small voice, looking down. "A-and I don't mind having sex tonight."

"Hnnn," Xanxus stares at Mammon greedily.

Xanxus closed the gap between him and Mammon. He cups Mammon's face and kisses her passionately. A blush creeps up in Mammon's face as she kisses him back.

"I love you," Mammon said between the kisses, feeling hot.

Xanxus pins Mammon to the wall, bringing up her legs, without breaking the kiss. Xanxus wanted to rip off Mammon's clothes right then and there, not wanting to wait until nightfall for sex. Dammit, Xanxus wants to have sex with Mammon now while he's still butt naked. He can feel his membrane harden and it's driving him crazy.

"Why don't this now," Xanxus kisses up and down Mammon's neck.

Mammon pants heavily. "You're... You're so horny right now, aren't... aren't you? Promise... Promise to give me large amount of money la-later. A-And do-don't ruin the dress. L-Luss will give me he-heeeeeell."

"Promise," Xanxus pants heavily as well, already stripping Mammon from her clothes. "We're still having that sex tonight."

"O-Of course," Mammon moans.

Damn Mammon felt so good, erotic, and hot. Xanxus has strip her naked and is deep inside of her. Wave after wave, pound after pound, Mammon's hip moves in synchronization with Xanxus's. Mammon screams and moans, never catching her breath.

_Shit. Shit. I should have waited for that stupid shower. He's so goddamn good with this. Damn. Oh fuck!_

She never thought sex would feel so, so what's the word? Oh, hell with it. Mammon can't even describe it, let alone think straight while Xanxus continues goes inside her deeper and deeper. Without coming out of her, Xanxus moves Mammon to the bed.

"Xa-Xanxus...!" Mammon moans. "Mo-more! More please! De-deeper!"

"My pleasure," Xanxus pants seductively like a boss.

Twice they have an eradication, Xanxus cumming inside Mammon. Right this moment, Mammon is no longer a virgin. No one will never know she was one to begin with before becoming an Arcobaleno. Knowing this because of his hyper intuition, Xanxus constantly tease Mammon during the entire time they were having sex.

"W-wow..." Mammon pants heavily. "Th-that was amazing. I-I never thought it took so much energy."

Xanxus smirks and plants another kiss on Mammon. Mammon returns the kiss and cuddles Xanxus, looking forward for the night sex. Not wanting to get up for breakfast, Mammon calls for room service.

"I have something special planned for you today," Xanxus announces.

"Re-really?" Mammon said excitedly.

* * *

Xanxus took Mammon to a sweets shop doing a special Valetine's event downtown. Free strawberry cake, sweets, and beverages of every kind. Mammon's eyes sparkled, drooling a bit.

"Yay," Mammon said, not able to contain her excitement. "You know me too well."

"I was your boss before we started dating. It's only natural I know everything about you," Xanxus said.

Mammon and Xanxus spent the whole afternoon in the sweet shop, giving off the usual murderous aura that scares off all the customers. After the sweets shop, they went sight-seeing around town. Occasionally, Mammon and Xanxus would bump into thugs, enemy mafia familiga members, robbers, the list goes on.

Mammon can't help how great the honeymoon started. She gets to visit banks, sweet shops, and kick some major ass on poor idiots dares cross her path. It was best highlight of the honeymoon and she secretly wishes it never ends.

Little did she know in the near future, Mammon and Xanxus will meet major unwanted trouble. Xanxus senses this, but that tale for another time. The couple ate at a fancy restaurant in the hotel for dinner, sitting next to a window table with a beautiful view.

"Xanxus," Mammon said.

"Hn," Xanxus said to show he's listening as he continues to eat his steak dinner.

"I'm glad I joined Varia," Mammon reminiscence. "If I hadn't, I would have met you or the others. I would have never found another Familiga to trust with my life. For that, I am thankful."

Xanxus stops eating and puts a hand over Mammon. "We still have cross paths if you didn't. We're both part of the mafia world."

Mammon looks down. "That's true..."

"Don't think too much of it," Xanxus squeezed Mammon's hand a bit. "How about that promise night sex?"

Mammon giggles at the last comment. "Sure if it keeps my mind off depressing things. We're still on our honeymoon."

"Good," Xanxus stood up and picks up Mammon bride style to their hotel room for their promised nightly sex.

The sex they have is a lot more intense than the one during the morning. They spent every waking hour, making a ruckus in room, not caring they're tearing the place apart. Mirrors cracked. Flower vases gets knocks over. Fingernail marks on the wall. You name it.

By morning, the maids are going to have one hell of time cleaning the messed up room and they won't be happy one bit. Mammon snickers at that very thought. Laughing at the maids' misfortune. She's glad she or Xanxus don't have to pay for the damages. Who knows if Mammon or Xanxus are able to get up the next morning from the crazy sex they're having at the moment.

_I wish Valentine's Day is like this every year..._

* * *

_**A/N: Updates most likely to be slow in the future with other fanfic projects I'm also working on.**_


End file.
